She Came from the Swamps
by x-menfan1000
Summary: They didn't know Remy had a sister, let alone a family. What happens when Remy leaves suddenly to rescue her and brings her back to the mansion? Will she worm her way into a certain Canadian?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 1**

I walked through the halls of the Xavier mansion looking for my husband of three years as of today. He had disappeared sometime around 5 this morning and I hadn't seen him all day, which sucked because I hadn't seen all day yesterday either and I had hope I couldn't at least spend a couple hours with him. I walked through the kitchen, grabbing a much needed snack and headed for the garage. Logan's third favorite spot to be when he wanted peace and quiet, with his Harley.

I had learned over the last six years how to read Logan. If he was in a really bad mood, like say thinking of killing Scott or my brother Remy, he was in the woods and it was best to leave him there. I learned that the hard way and had the scar to prove it. If he was thinking, there where three thing's he did, go for a long ride, working on his Harley, or mediate at the Lake.

"Logan?" I called as I opened the door to the garage.

I looked toward where my midnight blue dodge charger, Logan's jeep, and the Harley sat. No cuss words flying, no wrenches clanking on the floor, and no smell of motor oil. I looked around the around garage, I had been in this room a dozen times. Me and Logan bonded in this room over his bike and my car. I bite into my apple on continued on my search for Logan.

"Where the hell are you, Logan?" I said as I headed toward the woods.

I stood before the trails that lead to where me and Logan first trained in my early days at the mansion. I thought back to those days when I been reunited with my brother.

 _ **Six years prior…**_

I ran through the swamps of New Orleans with Bobby. I had been doing this since I was twelve years old. I had never seen a Tithe before, so I was accompanying Bobby. I was the only girl in the thieves guild and one of the fastest members. I had filled my brother Remy's spot after he left. Today changed all that.

I felt something slam into my head; effectively send me to the muddy ground. I looked up to see the assassin's guild stood over me with their cold hearted leader, bella-donna.

"You'll do nicely for bait. No hard feeling's Roxanne," she said before I passed out completely.

I work several hours to see Bella-donna standing before me with a phone.

"What the hell do you want Bella-donna," I asked glaring at the witch. "You have Bobby. So what do you need of me?"

"I want someone dear to the both of us. Remy LeBeau, your dear brother, we both know that he'll come running for his little sister Roxanne," she explained.

"What makes you think that? I haven't heard nor seen Remy since he left. I'm sure in the hell ain't gonna be bait for him."

That's when she had one of her men hit me.

"Dear, sweet, stupid, little Roxanne, you don't get it. You have no choice, it's either call Remy or I beat you to inch of your pathic little life, you filthy little mutant," threatened Bella-donna.

I was beaten until my right eyes was swollen shut and my lips swollen and bloody. I didn't want to drag Remy back for this stupid tithe bull shit and I wouldn't. The thieves would get me out.

XXX

I sat in the control booth of the danger room, running the training program for Scott, Jean, and Rogue. At that moment my sister Roxanne entered my thoughts. She had been twelve when I left with Xavier for a better live other than the guild. It was two weeks before her seventeenth birthday. I often wonder what she was doing, had she developed mutant powers or had she found her own way out of that pit of hell.

The phone rang and I answered it.

"Xavier's School," I greeted the person.

"Remy?" came a familiar voice.

"Who is this?" I asked knowing my past was going to bite me. "How did you find me?"

"Remy, it's Pierre; you got to come down quick. It's Bobby, he in trouble," said Pierre.

My little sister was still in that hell hole and she gotten herself into trouble.

"Let him get out of it," I replied.

"Remy, it's a tithe. Not only is Bobby in trouble but Roxanne can't be found either."

I hung up the phone just as Rogue. I couldn't think straight. My sister had gotten tangled up with the guild and now she might not live to see tomorrow. I had to go home and get her out of there. She wasn't even the chosen one.

"I have to go home, Chère. They're going to waste my sister and my brother," I said.

 _Dear_

I got up and headed for the hanger to get a jet. I would save my sister and then bring her home to Xavier's. I wouldn't leave her with the guild this time.

XXX

I sat tied to the chair in the cell. The assassin's had beaten me just like they said they would. I hope Pierre and the other's got the message after they hauled Bobby in. I was also hoping Remy would come and get me.

"Roxanne, I should have done it myself. I'm so sorry sœur," said bobby for the hundredth time.

 _Sister_

"Tais-toi Bobby!" I replied sick of hearing his voice.

 _Shut up_

Remy was going to kill me. As soon as I thought that I heard foot steps and heard Remy's voice talking to bobby. I stayed quiet, until Bella-donna opened my cell and I saw Remy.

"Mon Dieu! What did ya do to her?" asked Remy coming into the cell and kneeling in front of me.

 _My god_

"I needed a safety. Who better than Roxanne? The filthy little mutant," said Bella-donna.

"Remy, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Hush, Roxie, It's okay now," he replied pulling me out of the chair and into his arms. "Ya didn't have to beat her to death. She's just a little girl."

I was crying as Remy carried me out to Bobby.

"Get her medical attention Bobby," he said.

"Don't go Remy, please," I pleaded.

"Petit, I promise I'll see ya soon," said Remy leaning down to kiss my forehead.

 _Little_

Bella-donna interrupted us.

"I'm afraid Roxanne is not apart of the deal. She'll be staying right here."

Remy and Bobby shared a look before Remy carried me back to the cell.

"Remy…"

"Hush petit, I'll get you out of here, I promise."

The door shut and that was the last I saw Remy. It was late that night when my door opened and Remy came back for me with three other people. Two red heads and a dark hair man. Both the women gasped at the sight of me and the man growled.

"Remy, qui sont-ils?" I asked in straight French.

 _Who are they?_

"Ce sont mes amis de New York," he replied in French. "I said I was getting you out and I am. No more thieves guild for you."

"Come on, we need to get her to the black bird and we'll be able to treat her better," said one of the red haired women.

Remy carried me back to the jet where I was passed off to the dark haired man. I started to panic.

' _ **Don't worry Roxanne, Logan won't hurt you. Remy will meet us back at the mansion in the quint jet. I'm going put you under so you can rest better. My name is Jean, I'll be looking after you until we get you back.'**_

I looked around to see one of the red haired women smiling at me warmly. And for the second time that day I felt safe. I let sleep take a hold of me.

 **XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Present day…**

I reached the clearing that served as a training ground for me during my first months at the mansion. I found at picnic set up, but there was still no Logan in sight. I turned around and damn near jumped out of my skin. I produced a light knife and charged it before flinging it out the person standing there. The person dodged it and then tickled me to the ground before the knife exploded.

"Let me go!" I screamed hitting the person.

"Roxie, stop hit me. It's me your husband," came the gruff voice of my husband.

I stopped and looked at him before attempting to punch him. He caught my hand in his before leaned down and kissed me. I of course returned the kiss.

"You scared the hell out of me," I said as we broke apart.

"Remind me not to do that again," he replied.

He got off of me and gave me a hand up from the ground. I dusted myself off and found that my favorite sweater now had a rip in it. Logan had given me this sweater for our very first Christmas at his cabin and it quickly turned into one of my favorites. It had kept me very warm in the snowy winters that I was still getting use too.

"Darn it, this was my favorite sweater," I mumbled.

Logan quirked an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that, you gave this to me for our very first Christmas at your Cabin," I replied.

"It's our cabin has been since I married you. I just didn't know it was your favorite," he stated.

"Sure you didn't know. I wear this sweater more than my other's."

"Anyways, there's a basket of hot food that's going cold."

I smirked at him before letting him lead me to the blanket. We sat and dug into the food, which was delicious. Before long I was wrapped in Logan's arms as we relaxed.

"Happy wedding anniversary. We made it to three years," I mumbled tracing patterns over his shirt.

"Happy wedding anniversary," he replied pressing a kiss on top my head.

I continued to trace patterns on his shirts, thinking of how I should spring my news on Logan. Starting a family while being on the forefront of human and mutant relations was not easy. It made it ten times hard with the fact of Logan had a laundry list and then same of enemies that wanted his head and anyone else that was tied to him.

That's way Logan trained me harder, I had to play catch for the first year or so, but then we started dating. Then Sabertooth came and kidnapped not once but twice and let's just say I acted on instinct more than I ever did before. I would have to play it by ear.

"I'm pregnant Logan," I said.

I felt him tense up and I pushed myself to look at him. we had never discussed having children. It crossed my mind when with all the planning and even after we married, but I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby," I stated once more.

I watched him, trying to read him, but I couldn't. Logan was good at masking his thoughts from me. it was a good five minutes before he let me go, got up and started pacing.

"We never talked about having kids. Hell, I never thought I would ever be a father," He said.

"I know," I stated.

He looked at me in surprise.

"Jean warned me back when we started dating. She thought someone ought to warn me what I was getting into with you. I don't snoop unless it Christmas and it's Remy's gifts."

He only nodded. It was all true; I never seen Logan's file and never wanted to. If I wanted to know something about my husband I ask him myself. I never snooped gift's, especially ones from Logan. I only snooped Remy's gifts just to torment him at Christmas, it's was my tradition with my big brother. Another five minutes or so went by before I said anything.

"You don't want it," I commented.

"I never said that Roxie."

I stood up at that point as well.

"You can't tell me that thought hasn't crossed your mind because I sure as hell have feared it since yesterday morning," I said before heading for the path.

"Damn it Roxanne."

I walked back up to the mansion, going to the way I came early. I walked into the kitchen from garage to see Jean, Ororo and Rogue in the kitchen talking. I didn't say anything but headed for the stairs.

"Roxanne, are you alright?" asked Jean.

"Yeah, I'm great, just fantastic," I said sounding completely rude. "I'm going to take a long hot bath."

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay?" stated Ororo. "We thought you and Logan would have plans?"

"They fell through. I'll talk to you guys later."

Finally, I made it out of the kitchen and upstairs where I drew a nice hot bath with a scented candle lite. I needed to think and calm down.

 _ **Six years ago…**_

It had been two and half weeks since I had rescued my sister and brother, mainly my sister. Roxanne had been out for the entire time, Jean and Hank thought it best she stay under until her more serve wounds healed. The Assassin's had done a number and half on Roxie.

She broken bones, bruises, and her lip gashed, and her right eye was swollen shut, and thousands of cuts on her body. Her once shiny, dark chestnut locks were now a ratted mess with mud in it. I spent about two hours a day with her, making sure she knew I was with her and that she was safe.

Today had been different; Rogue had suggested that me, her, and Jean did some shopping for Roxanne. We got her some clothes and few other things' she would need. I had picked her up a sketch book and some pencils. I had been keeping my eyes open for a figurine of a beagle or husky.

Roxanne loved beagles; she always wanted a beagle since she four years old. We could never get one for her. The closest thing she had to a dog was a little figurine that I got her for her birthday.

"What are ya looking for swamp rat?" asked Rogue.

"I was hoping to replace something Roxie loved. Roxanne loves Beagle's and Huskies and I got her this figurine for her birthday once. I thought maybe I could get her another one," I replied.

"You know, I was talking to the Professor and seeing as Roxanne will not be in the shape to be tested for some time. A dog might be something that can happen," said Jean. "Something give her company and to help her heal."

"As long as it's okay?"

"Professor says it's fine."

"I'd like to wait until Roxanne can pick it out herself."

We made sure we had everything that Roxanne would need for now. we headed back to the mansion where I immediately went down to see her when Jean Told me she had woke up and was already threating people.

XXX

I had woken up in a strange place. the last thing I remember was Remy getting me out of the Assassin's house and carrying to a big black jet and a woman named Jean talking to me in my head about someone named Logan not hurting and that she was going to knock me out for the journey.

I attempted to sit up, but an alarm went off and I started to panic.

"Ah, I see my silent guest is now awake," came a voice to my right.

I turned to see a blue furry person making their way to me. I produced my light knives and ready to defend myself.

"Now, now, no need to get defensive Ms. LeBeau," he stated.

"How do you know my name? Where am I?" I questioned.

"I'm a friend of your brother, Remy or Gambit. You are at Xavier's school for gifted youngster's in Upstate New York. My name is Henry McCoy or beast," answered the fur ball.

"Where's Remy?"

"He's out at the moment and should be back soon."

"I'll believe that when he turns up. Une fois un voleur toujours un voleur," I said going into French.

 _Once a thief always a thief_

"I take it you are not on good terms with Remy?"

"I guess you can say that."

I didn't put my light knife away, but either of us spoke. It wasn't long before Remy showed up with the woman named Jean and three other's.

"Thank god you are okay. I was worried about you," Siad Remy coming over to hug me.

"Bien sûr, vous êtes inquiet pour moi. mais jamais assez pour inquiéter réellement appeler ou visiter vieille petite Roxanne. Elle sera parfaitement sauver avec Bobby," I said to him coldly.

 _Sure you're worried about me. but never worried enough to actually call or visit little old Roxanne. She'll be perfectly safe with Bobby._

"Roxanne, Je devais partir. Je ne veux pas continuer dans cette voie. Si je vous aurais pris avec moi, je l'aurais fait, mais tu étais mieux de rester avec Bobby. Je suis tellement désolé Roxanne," replied Remy.

 _I had to leave. I didn't want to continue down that path. If I could have taken you with me I would've, but you were better off staying with Bobby. I'm so sorry Roxanne_

"Ah'll believe ya when hogs fly," I said my southern Cajun accent coming out.

Our reunion was interrupted by an older gentle man in a wheel chair.

"Ms. LeBeau…" he started but I cut him off.

"Roxanne, call me Roxanne. Ms. LeBeau is too fancy for me," I stated.

"Roxanne, as I'm sure you are aware this is a school for gifted youngsters such as yourself. I'd like to offer you a place in my school to give you an opportunity to explorer your powers without judgement," he said.

I knew I couldn't go back to New Orleans. I would be killed by the assassin's or worst. I could leave and stomp out my own path but I didn't know how I could do that.

"I certainly can't go back to the swamps. I would be strung up or worst. And I know I wouldn't make it out there in the world on my own with the little high school education I have," I commented. "And judging by the fact that I feel like shit, I doubt I'm going any where for some time."

"You dropped out of high school?!" shouted Remy.

"Tais-toi Remy!"

 _Shut up_

"We could help you get the rest of your high school education, while you explorer your powers," said Jean.

"I think I'll keep you up on that offer Mr.…?"

"Xavier, Professor Charles Xavier."

"Mr. Xavier, thank you."

I smiled before looking at my brother. Perhaps it was the chances me and Remy both needed.

XXX

I had been here for four months so far and I was actually enjoying it. I had met the rest of the people on the team. I properly meet Rogue and realized that my brother liked her. I meet Scott and Jubilee. I made quick friends with Jubilee.

Then there was Logan aka Wolverine. That had been a disaster and a half. Jubilee had talked me into pranking him, mind you had no idea who Logan was just yet and that he wasn't one you pranked. The prank consisted of glitter a lot of glitter and glue. We basically glitter bomb the man and boy was he not happy.

I hadn't been told that Logan had six blades in his wrist or that he was a walking metal skeletal and he had mean side. So I had stood my ground when he came at us which landed me with a set of fresh bruises.

It was late October almost November, when I spent half the morning standing the kitchen looking at the white stuff falling outside. At some point I was handed a coat and lead out outside to experience the snow. I instantly realized that I was not equipped for the freezing cold and quickly trudged back inside to the nice warm fireplace.

"Come on Roxy. You have to have a snowball fight," whined Jubilee.

"Nope, nope, nope," I chanted.

I sat in front of that fireplace for almost a half hour before Jean, Rogue, and Ororo came into the room.

"You need proper winter clothes. So we're going shopping," said Rogue.

"It's freezing out there," I stated not looking forward to another trip outside.

"That's why we got these for you until we can get you proper thing's. Bedside's Jubilee will find a way to get you with a snowball if you stay here," said Jean handing me a hat, gloves, and a scarf.

"By all means let's get the hell outta here," I said quickly donning my coat, hat, gloves, and scarf. "Besides, Remy might help her."

"That's what we liked to hear," commented Ororo.

We headed out to the mall and basically had a shopping spree. WE were walking toward a shoe store when I saw the Husky puppies at the animal shelter booth. I stopped and watched them playing with each other.

"They're about eight weeks old," said one the volunteers.

"They're cute," I said to the woman.

I had been told that if I wanted to get a dog, I could do so. Those at the time I was still healing and adjusting to think of getting a dog. I had a soft spot for beagles and huskies.

' **Roxy, we can come back after getting you the much needed boots,' cameJean in my head.**

' **Alright,' I replied.**

"I'll have to come back my friends are waiting for me," I stated.

"Of course," said the volunteer.

I quickly headed back to the other and we headed for the shoe shop. I wound up with five pairs of boots; three winter boots, and two pairs of anytime boots. We headed back to the animal shelter booth and I was allowed to play with them.

I wound up falling in love with two puppies. A black and white one with piercing blue eyes and a red and white one with one blue eye and one brown eye. They happened to be male and female. We wound up walking out of the mall with several bags of clothes and shoe's and two puppies.

Once we got home to the mansion, I took my puppies that I named Apollo and Artemis to the living room. Where I found Logan, Remy, and Jubilee drinking hot chocolate well at least Jubilee was. They all looked at me.

"Oh my god, they're so cute," said Jubilee.

"I know right," I replied.

"Remy thought you were getting winter clothes?" questioned Remy.

"I got winter clothes, but I saw these guys and fell in love with them. This one is Apollo," I answered holding up the black and white one. "And this one is Artemis."

"I hope you take care of them," said Logan.

"Of course I'm going to take care of them, Mr. grouch," I stated glaring at Logan. "With Jubilee's help, I hope."

"Really?" questioned Jubilee.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked to find the rest of the team.

"That is excellent idea Roxanne. This can be a learning experience for you and Jubilee in responsibly," said the professor. "Those I believe that we should all help take care of Apollo and Artemis."

I turned back and stuck my tongue out at Logan, who growled at me. I was totally enjoying myself.

XXX

A week and half later, Apollo and Artemis had settled in and had became apart of the mixed up family. I had finally accepted the cold and snow, but I still froze if out too long, especially my feet. But Apollo and Artemis loved it.

Those today marked a change; I was finally going to be tested. My light knives were not a secret, but the rest of my abilities were still hidden or just coming out. Me and Logan found a common ground and started getting along, when we found out that I had Remy's ability, kinetic energy, I blew up Logan's beer by accident.

I stood in the middle of the danger room with the team watching. I was in a trainee uniform. I had been told what was going to happen, but I was still nervous as hell.

"Roxanne, remember, don't hold anything back. Fight like it's life or death. Show us what you can do," said Scott through the speakers.

I nodded.

"We'll start out easy and work up. if it get too much you know the signal. Are you ready?"

I took a deep breathe before giving a thumbs up for them to start. Just as Scott said it started out easy and got hard as time went on. I was doing well, sweating, and keeping up. Then suddenly the enemies where coming fast and hard and I started to struggle.

So much so that I was backed into a corner.

"Oh mon dieu ... faire cesser ... s'il vous plaît ..." I said.

 _Oh god...make it stop...please..._

I was overwhelmed and I lost control of my kinetic powers. I blew up the enemies, while damaging the danger room. I heard coughing and looked around.

"Roxanne! Are you okay petit?" asked Remy as he appeared in my vision.

I counted at least four Remy's.

"There are four of you and I don't like it," I mumbled.

"merde," he whispered.

 _Shit_

"We need to get her to the med bay and check her out," came Jeans voice.

I was helped up and taken to the med bay. Hank ran test on me and found I had large whelp on my head where my head hit against the walls of the danger room. I had medium concussion and had to stay for observation.

XXX

I watched Roxanne run around in the front yard throwing snowballs at Jubilee. The two huskies that the girls loved running around as well. After the little prank Jubilee and Roxanne pulled on me, I had more respect for the fiery Cajun girl. She had stood her ground against me, losing, but still she stood her ground.

She wasn't like her Cajun brother. She had more guts and the temper to go with it. She and Remy had gotten into a couple of arguments, well they were fights really, knock down, and drag out fights. She ripped into Remy like no one else. It was fun watching her put Remy in his place.

That wasn't the only thing the girl had going for her. She was easy on the eyes. She had curvy figure, her dark chestnut hair was long and wavy when she didn't have braided and ran to about the middle of her back. She stood about 5 foot and she was light as a feather. She was southern bell. There were times when I couldn't help but to look at her.

' **Logan! Stop thing of Roxanne in that manner!' shouted jean in my head.**

' **get out of my head Red,' I growled back.**

Jean's presence disappeared, as I suddenly left something cold and wet hit the top of my head. I looked down at the melting snow ball and back to where I saw Roxanne sanding her arm still in position from the throw.

"Alright now ya asked for it," I said picking up some snow and shaping it into a ball.

Roxanne had turned her back on me and I lobbed the snowball right at the back of head. She whipped around to look at me laughing before diving for cover. I threw a couple more snowballs at the girls before Roxanne got brave and somehow sneak up behind me and dump a load of snow down my back. she then bolted with Apollo and Artemis right behind her for the safety of the mansion. I sniffed the air for her scent, fresh snow and sage mixed with Cajun.

I could get use to that smell.

' **Like Remy will let you touch Roxanne," said Jean once again.**

' **Grr,' I replied as Jean disappeared with a laugh.**

 **XXX**

 **Thank you Fanficqueen306 and ScruffyLovin for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Present day…**

I had spent an hour soaking in the tub, finally relaxed, I got out dried myself off and went into the bedroom where I found Apollo and Artemis curled up on mine and Logan's bed. They perked up when they saw me.

"I hope you two are comfortable," I said going to get my cozy Pj's.

I slipped on the Looney Tunes fuzzy pj pants and the long sleeve night shirt before donning an oversized sweater. I slipped on a pair thick sock's before slipping into my slippers. I heard the faint sound of a motorcycle and glanced out the window to see Logan leaving.

"Looks like daddy left us guys," I said to Apollo and Artemis. "It might just be us tonight."

I grabbed up the book I had been reading along with my English text book. Remy and Rogue had gotten me a collection of historical biography books for Christmas and I was completely into them. I was also majoring in English and History in college. I was often found in the living room or the library window seat reading, a lot of times I wound up falling sleep and making Logan carry me back to our room at night.

"Come on you two, let's go see what the other's are up and then find a good place to curled up and read."

Heading down to the kitchen, I prepared myself a cup of hot coco. That's when I was ambushed by Jean, Storm and Rogue.

"What's going on between you and Logan?" asked Jean.

"Nothing. What are you asking?" I replied stirring the milk before putting it back into the microwave.

"Sugar, it's your wedding anniversary and you're here and Logan left. Ya'll should be out celebrating," stated Rogue.

"We are concerned. You two are in separately on your wedding anniversary," commented Storm.

I looked out the window before answering. They were right, Logan and I always went out to celebrate, if it was just a romantic night out or like last year where we snuck up to the cabin for the weekend. I knew I could pull the wool over their eyes.

"Me and Logan had a disagreement," I told them taking the milk out of the microwave and stirring once more.

"A disagreement about what?" prodded Jean.

I returned the milk to the microwave.

"Where the others?" I questioned.

I wasn't exactly ready for the other's to know just yet. Besides if I was going to have to suffer the excitement then so was Logan.

"Scott, Remy, and Jubilee are running a training session. Hank and the professor are out. Now what's going on?" asked Jean.

"I'm pregnant," I stated.

They all looked shocked before they started congratulating me.

"Roxanne that's awesome, but it doesn't explain what the sam hell is going on between you and Logan," said Rogue.

"Logan doesn't want the baby," I commented.

"What?" they all said.

"Ya'll heard me as clear as a Sunday church bell."

"Roxanne that doesn't seem right," retorted Jean.

"Yeah well, that's not what I heard when I told him. So I'm going to take my coco, my book, and my dog's and find somewhere quiet to read," I told them. "And don't tell the other's just yet. I don't want the excitement right now."

I left the kitchen to go to the living room. I sat in the overstuffed high back chair, Apollo and Artemis curling up just in front of the fireplace. I opened the book and begun to get lost in the story.

XXX

I hopped on my motorcycle after Roxanne left me in the clearing. I took a long ride to clear my head and process the information. Roxanne was pregnant with our child, I was going to be a father and she thought I didn't want the kid. I was in shock after she dropped that bomb on me.

Never in a million years had I thought I would find a girl to love after Mariko. It never crossed my mind that I would be a husband let alone a father. I had million different emotions running through me and Roxanne being Roxanne didn't make it easier.

I loved Roxanne, I'd laid my life down for her. I've gone through hell and back for her and I would do it again in heartbeat. I turned my bike around and headed back.

I pulled into the garage just after dark. I parked my bike next to Roxanne car before I headed into the mansion. I had stepped into the kitchen and was immediately ambushed.

"You need to fix this," stated Jean.

"Roxanne told you. Look Jean, I know I screwed up and I'm going fix it. Trust me on this," I told her.

"Good because she honestly believe you don't the baby and second she skipped dinner," commented Jean. "If you don't, we'll be going down a hole that no one wants to go down again and it'll be worst than the last time."

"Where is she now?" I asked.

The last time Roxanne didn't eat, she got for sick and she spent nearly a month in the medical bay. It had been both our faults that time.

"She's in the living room reading. She's been there all afternoon. Apollo and Artemis won't leave her either."

Apollo and Artemis are the most loyal dog's ever. They never left Roxanne's side if there was something wrong with her. They loved their mama and she in turned loved them.

"I'll go talk to her. Can you fix her a plate?"

Jean just nodded and I made my way toward the living room. I walked through the doorway, Apollo and Artemis both perked up. Apollo started growling at me.

"Apollo stop growling," ordered Roxie. "And you can just go away."

"Roxie, darling…"

"I said go away Logan," she said.

I walked further into the room.

"You skipped dinner. I thought we agreed you would never skip meals if it could be help," I commented. "Don't roll your eyes."

"Logan…"

"Roxie, you went flying off the handle, first I was in shock it's not everyday you get told your going to be a parent. Second, I never say I didn't want our kid."

She shut her book and stood up from the chair. She turned to look at me, with a confused look on her face.

"But…"

"You didn't give me the chance to think. You just assumed and walked off."

She looked down at the ground and then looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

I walked to stand in front of her wrapping my arms around her waist putting my chin on top her head.

"How about you and dogs go up to our room and I'll get us some dinner?"

"Sounds good, don't take too long handsome. We have a lot to celebrate."

We shared a kiss before Roxanne headed off to our room with Apollo and Artemis trailing behind her. I headed to the kitchen to get the food that I promised my wife, before heading up to join her.

XXX

 **Six years ago…**

It was three weeks before Christmas, my first Christmas with my new family. I had officially started my training which consisted of three classes; one class was with Jean with my faint telepathic abilities, then a Class with Professor Xavier to help build my shields, and then a defense class with Wolverine. To top it off, I also had regular High School.

So Christmas break was something I was looking forward too, besides the fact I loved Christmas. It was the weekend and I was getting ready to go Christmas shopping with Jean and Ororo. Over the last few months we had become best friends. I had most my gifts for everyone but I needed some nice frames.

I had been secretly drawing everyone. Logan was hardest person to get, but I did it. I had drawn them all in the style of playing cards. I walked down the stairs in my tight dark blue jeans, my knee brown boots, a Royal Purple turtle neck sweater. My dark chestnut locks curled and falling around my shoulders. I didn't see Jean or Rogue in the entry hall.

I started to put on my peat coat and knitted hat, my mind wandered off to Logan. I had to admit to myself that the man was hot. I found myself staring at him more than once; I even caught myself dreaming of Logan. There were a couple problems; we were both stubborn, him more than me, but that didn't stop me from being attraction to him. The second one being that I was only seventeen and Logan was several years older than me.

"All ready to go I see," came Jeans voice.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Good, do you know what you want to get," questioned Storm.

"I just need something's to finish off my gift's. Then I'm getting something's for Apollo and Artemis. Might as well get them Christmas presents too," I answered.

"Good idea, we wouldn't them feeling left out. I believe we have all gotten them something. Those dog's are spoilt," responded Jean. "We'll need to them a basket for all their toys."

We grabbed our bags and headed to the shopping mall. I picked out all the frames I needed. We also picked out a basket for the dog toys and I picked up a few toys and some customize dog collars. I knew that the professor had gotten them nice comfy beds that had their names on them.

I found myself wandering through the racks of dresses. I had only worn dresses on rare occasion and I had no need for a dress in recent years. I eventually came across a red and green plaid knee high dress. It looked very Christmassy.

"That would look great for Christmas with a black turtleneck sweater and black tights," came Ororo's voice.

"I haven't worn a dress in years…" I replied.

"I agree with Storm, Roxanne. You should have a Christmas outfit," stated Jean.

"I don't know…"

"Roxanne Juliette, get that dress or we will buy it for you," commanded Ororo.

I got the dress in the right size before Jean and Storm dragged me to get a black turtleneck sweater and black tights. Then we went to the shoe shop and found nice 3 inch plaid heels with little black bows on the toes. I also got some Christmas hair clips.

By the time we got home, we were all tired. I handed the bag with the dog toys to Scott. We were keeping the dog stuff in the lower levels seeing as Apollo and Artemis were not allowed down there. I casted my four bags to my room before taking a much needed nap with my two puppies who had followed me.

XXX

I woke up early to get ready for Christmas, I did my normal routine. I donned my Christmas outfit, before attempting to curl my hair. It didn't go well, but luckily I was saved by Rogue. I had a quick lesson in curling irons before I finished pinning my hair back with a Christmas present hair clip and applied my make up.

I slipped on my heels and headed down to the kitchen to feed the dogs and to offer a hand to Jean in Kitchen. I walked in and was greeted by Jean.

"Well, look at you. We did say that outfit was going to look great," she stated.

"Thanks, I'll never doubt you and storm ever again. Would you like a hand with the cooking?" I asked starting to dish up Apollo's and Artemis's food.

"Not at the moment Roxanne, but I'm pretty sure I saw Logan sulking in the living room, perhaps you can get him to sulk a little less?" she replied.

"Why would I be able to do that?" I asked setting the food dishes down in front of each dog.

"I don't know, but It's better than sending Jubilee. She's a bit more hyper where as you're a bit more mature and understanding," answered Jean. **'Plus I've seen that way you glance at him when you think no one is paying attention.'**

I whipped around to look at her. If Jean knew than who else noticed and or did Logan know this as well.

"I don't know what you are talking about Jean."

"Of course Roxanne."

I headed for the door.

"I'm going see if I can't get some Christmas spirit into Logan."

"good luck."

I headed for the living room where I indeed found Logan staring into the fireplace.

"No sulking on Christmas Wolvie," I said stopping by the Christmas tree.

Christmas was my favorite holiday as a child, but when Remy left I decided it wasn't the same. I heard him grumble but can't make it out.

"What was that? I can't hear you?"

I made my way toward where Logan sat.

"I said leave me along," he stated.

"So I take it Christmas isn't a favorite holiday? It wasn't been my favorite for many years," I commented.

I looked around the back of the chair at him.

"Jean told you do this didn't she?"

"She suggested it. I don't like seeing people gloomy on holiday, but I get it and I'll leave you be Wolvie."

Artemis and Apollo had started to paw at the backdoor to be let out. I would happily let them out. I went to the door and opened it for them before heading back up to my room to grab my gifts to place them under the tree with the other gifts.

XXX

It was some hours later when I saw Roxanne again. The girl let me be for the most part. I peeked into the kitchen to see Scott, Roxanne, and Rogue trying to keep Jean and Remy from killing one another. Roxanne reached over and grabbed up a rolling and repeatable smacked Remy upside the head with it while speaking full on French.

"Personne ne veut gumbo pour le dîner de Noël! En outre, vous êtes gumbo est pas exactement tout ce grand d'apporter avec! Je préfère un dîner traditionnel de Noël! Il suffit donc de s'arrêter avec le gumbo cher frère!" she shouted at him.

 _No one wants gumbo for Christmas dinner! Besides you're gumbo is not exactly all that great to bring with! I would rather a traditional Christmas dinner! So just stop with the gumbo dear brother!_

The girl was quite Fierce. No one could push her around if she didn't want to be pushed around, hell she showed it in her fighting if I pushed her too far. Roxanne seemed to be a great addition to this mixed up family, she took no shit off of Remy and he relatively walked the line around her, much like Rogue. Those she did grow up around a bunch of guys, so she had to be tough to deal with a bunch of Cajun thieves.

' **She's be the perfect match for you Logan.'**

' **Shut up Jean.'**

' **Admit it Logan. She's the only person spunky enough to go toe to toe with you and come out winning. She's probably the only one to be strong enough to deal with you. there's not many women that can handle you leaving suddenly, Roxanne might be able to do it.'**

' **You're forgetting one thing Jean. There is a major age difference between me and Roxanne. I'm old enough to be her great, great grandfather. Besides Remy would never let it happen.'**

' **You're saying this as Roxanne is smacking him with a rolling pin. Remy doesn't and never will run his sister's life. Roxanne won't let him.'**

' **Don't play match maker Jean. Not your style. Beside if Roxanne found out, you might find that rolling coming for you.'**

' **Very funny.'**

"How about we open gifts before dinner?" asked Scott.

Roxanne put the rolling pin down grabbed a hold of Remy's arm and tugging him out of the kitchen.

"Good idea Scott. Right Remy?" replied Roxanne. "Just nod your head Remy. It's safer that way."

Remy nodded and let Roxanne pull him out of the kitchen., not daring to incurring more of his sister wrath.

"I'll get the gifts for Apollo and Artemis and grab Hank as well," said Rogue.

We all gathered in the living room after a short while. Remy holding an ice pack to his head while Jubilee and Roxanne went through and passed out gifts. Roxanne handed a medium sized wrapped gifted. I opened and found a framed portrait of me drawn like a card. One half was me in casual clothes working on my jeep and the other was me in uniform with my claws out.

"This is really good. Did you do this Roxanne?" asked Scott looking up from his.

"Yes, I did. It was quite easy to draw you guys, except for Logan. But I did it," She replied.

"You should totally take art classes Roxanne, you are quite good," said Storm.

"Maybe someday. I don't have the time at the moment for formal classes."

"I believe we will all treasure these drawings Roxanne. Thank you for them," Stated the Professor.

Everyone thanked her and we moved onto more gifts, until we reach Apollo's and Artemis's gifts. The two puppies seemed to love all their gifts. Apollo didn't like his collar too well while his sister loved hers.

Then came the big gift we all got Roxanne. Roxanne had been her free time learning to drive. Remy did a little digging and found out Roxanne loved Dodger charger's, so we went searching for a Dodge Charger and had it redone in her favorite color's. Scott had left with Jean to 'check' on the food, while we keep Roxanne occupied. Soon the noise of a car out front came and we all went to see what it was. There sat the midnight blue dodge charger with matching interior. Scott got out and came around with the keys.

"Joyeux Noël petit!" said Remy.

 _Merry Christmas!_

"But… how did you know?" asked Roxanne.

"Remy did a little digging for us Sugar. You're going to need a car for that driver's license," replied Rogue.

"Thank you all of you this is the best Christmas ever," stated Roxanne hugging everyone.

Once we ate dinner we all did our own thing the rest of the night. Roxanne, Jubilee, Rogue and Remy took a small drive in the Charger before calling it a night.

 **XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Present day…**

After a night in in our room celebrating, we told everyone else about the baby. I watched as my brother passed out from nerves. Everyone was happy about the news of a baby coming along. I was pulled from the team which I had been on part time anyways. I then went to the university and worked on how I could either speed up getting my degrees or working around my pregnancy. In the end, I wound up putting the English degree on hold and finishing the history degree, seeing as I was nearly finished in that track. I would be graduating at the end of spring next year.

That was two months ago and I was just entering my third month of being pregnant. I stood in the front of the calendar in the kitchen looking at the dates. Logan and I retreated to the cabin in the summer for about two weeks with the Apollo and Artemis. By the time we would head up I would be at least four or five months along and then we headed up for the holidays either the week of Christmas or new years.

This year we would have a baby by Christmas and our family was here. Plus the Cabin wasn't exactly baby friendly and It would need to be baby friendly if we were going up there. so I headed down to the gym where I knew Logan was working out with a couple bottles of water and a towel for him.

I walked into the gym seeing my husband working on the punching bag.

"I brought you some water and a towel," I called out heading for the bench.

"Thanks Darling. When did you get home?" he asked

"An hour ago, all my classes are in the mornings, so I have afternoons free. Those I'm sure they won't stay that way for long," I replied.

"Of course not. They're already planning darling," he told me.

"They're not the only ones. I've been thinking about the cabin."

He cocked an eyebrow while he drank down the water.

"We both love going up therein he summer and for the holidays, but It's not exactly baby friendly."

"Yeah, I know. It crossed my mind. It's not family friendly that's for sure."

"How are we going to fix that? It would be shame if we can't take the bébé up there."

 _Baby_

"I thought seeing as it needs some upgrades we could add a room or two. Maybe build you that swing on the front porch."

I smiled at the thought.

"That's a lot to do in the two week period we go up for in the summer."

"I know that why I might go up for a month or three and get to work. It's not something I want to do but we both agree that the cabin needs work."

"When did you plan on leaving?"

"Next week sometime, I alright cleared it with Chuck."

"That works my doctor's appointment is on Thursday so you won't miss it. Maybe I could get my class…"

"You're not coming."

I glared up at him.

"I'm pregnant not crippled."

"You're not missing three month's of classes. You're going to at least miss two month's when the baby comes."

"You're right for once."

"Beside you can do stuff here to get ready for the little one. maybe help keep everyone down to earth."

Before I could agree Jean walked in and grabbed my arm before pulling me up and out the door.

"Help," I pleaded at Logan.

"Oh, knock it off. I've gave you the two months, you need to start planning."

"You're on your own darling," chuckled Logan.

"Certains mari vous êtes," I retorted.

 _Some husband you are._

I was soon in the passenger sit of the Jean's car heading the shopping mall.

"So any plans for the style of furniture?" asked Jean.

"Simple yet classic I suppose. Antique would be nice," I answered.

"You and Logan aren't the types for modern looks that's for sure. I assume the color's are either nature based or neutral?"

"I think nature based color scheme. This kids going to be partly raised in the Canadian woods."

"At least we have something to work with. Ready to do some shopping."

"I guess."

We headed start for the baby section's in the department stores. I came across the perfect set of furniture for the nursery. It was rustic with a flare of classic. It was in a very nice walnut color and I was in love with it. It had a dresser, wardrobe, and crib.

"Jean I found the set," I said.

We put it on order before sorting out the bedding. I decided I wanted forest animals. We also picked out good shaggy rugs for the nursery and a nice moveable one for the baby play on.

"Is anything else that you need? Blankets?" asked the store clerk.

"Well, my husband and I travel to a cabin in the summer and in the winter, and I don't think my husband would be in the mood to decorate a second nursery and at the moment we use his jeep to go up there. Any suggestings?"

"We do have folding cribs that are ideal for traveling. Would you like to take look at them?"

"Sure."

I wound up picking a folding crib on wheels so we could move it around the cabin. Then we needed a car seat and a stroller. It was scheduled to be delivered on Wednesday. We finally decided that it was time to go home. We arrived back and Logan was waiting for me in the garage.

"Shopping for furniture is done. It's all coming on Wednesday," I told him. "Even got stuff for the cabin. It's all gender neutral, no worries there."

"Not so bad now was it?" he asked hugging me.

"You weren't there, so it wasn't as bad," I replied.

"I thought we could go out to dinner. You okay with Japanese?"

"I'm up for Japanese as long as you're driving. I don't think my feet can handle it."

"Of course I'll drive darling. We'll take your car."

I nodded in agreement and we headed for my car to go out, waving to goodbye to Jean.

XXX

 **Six years ago…**

It was March and the snow was melting and the flowers were blooming. Trees were getting leaves, spring was coming. I was looking at my window watching the blackbird take off. My crush was strong for the man and I knew nothing would happen between us. But it didn't stop my heart from beating faster when I saw him or when I heard his voice or simply his name.

I had finely told Jean about my crush on Wolverine and she was helpful. Logan believed in honor and treating women like lady's and I found it found it a nice change than the crap I grew up with in the swamps. But then I realized that he saw me as a child and he would never touch me.

So I cherished the time I spent with him in the gym and Danger room. I picked up my car key's and headed down to take a drive to think. Jubilee could watch the mansion while I was out. Remy had found out about my crush on Logan and we had a huge fight.

I wrote a quick note to the team and left. I headed north in my car, with my husky's in the backseat.

XXX

Logan had gone to my room shortly after getting back from the mission. There was a lot of fighting and he had fought hard, but he certainly didn't want Roxanne to see wounds that weren't healed yet, so he went to his room to get cleaned up and heal.

When he finally came down, everyone was in the dining room.

"Did I miss a memo or something?" he asked.

"Roxanne is gone," answered Storm.

"What?"

"She left a note," replied Jean handed him the note.

He unfolded it and read it.

' _Dear family,_

 _You probably found out that I'm gone, but I'll be back. I need to think about my feelings that I feel for someone. I just need space to work this out._

 _Roxanne.'_

Logan put the letter on the table and headed for the door. That when Gambit appeared in the door way. He was pissed.

"Get out of my way gumbo," said Logan.

"You ran her off!" shouted Gambit.

"No I didn't. She left to think," replied Logan.

"You ran her off!" yelled Gambit pulling out a card.

Jean knew what was happening and contracted Roxanne.

' _Roxy! Roxanne, can you hear?"_

" _Yes Jean, I can. What's up?"_

" _Logan and Gambit are going to kill each other! You need to get back now!"_

" _On my way, five minutes tops."_

"Get out of my way!" growled Logan.

"No!" retorted Gambit.

 **SKINT!**

Logan's claws came out and they began to circle each other looking for an opening. When they finally did, they went in for the kill. Roxanne had just pulled up outside. She ran up the stairs and busted through the doors. She slides in between them. There was a scream and a puddle of blood. Instead of hitting the other they injured the woman they both loved.

Roxanne was on her knees looking down at the wound. She slow lifts her head and looks at both men.

"L'amour rend les gens font des choses folles. Je ne pense pas que je je ..." she said before passing out.

 _Love makes people do crazy things. I didn't think I would I would..._

"Rogue, get her down to med lab now!" shouts Scott before turning toward the men. "You both should be happy now, you hurt the woman that cared the most about the both of you."

He followed the group down to the med lab. Jean is the last to leave.

"She loves you both. The reason why she didn't tell you either of you was that she was scared. She feared of what Remy would think. She didn't tell you that she loved you Logan because She thought you see her has a child," stated Jean.

"I wish I hadn't had that fight with her," said Gambit.

"Roxanne understands what she's getting into with you Logan. She came to me for advice on how to deal with her feeling's and I told her what I could. You two you need to start looking at her has a young woman, explained Jean. "There are worse people out there she could think of dating Remy than Logan. You should know that Logan is too honorable to ever hurt Roxanne."

"Damn it

Logan and Gambit both dropped their heads.

"Get down to the med lab. She's calling for both of you."

They turned and left the room and headed down to the med lab.

"Look, I'm sorry Logan. I was trying to protect her. She my only sister," said Gambit after awhile.

"I'm sorry too. Roxanne is your sister and you have every right to be ticked at me. But I do love her and she easy to be around," said Logan.

"Yeah, I'm kinda gladly she's in love with you."

"I won't do anything that she doesn't want."

"I know you won't. Just keep her safe. You have a lot of people out there that want you dead. They would probably use Roxie to get to you."

"I will, believe me I will." replied Logan.

XXX

 **Present day…**

I looked at all furniture in the nursery next to our room. Roxanne was on her way back from classes. I could tell that she went rustic with forest animals. I had rubbed off on Roxanne; she loved the forest and was when we could get away to the cabin.

"Please tell me you like it?" came her voice.

"I like it. It's definitely fit us," I replied turning to see her put her book bag down.

"I've been nervous all day," she said stepping toward the door.

I held my arm out for her to come closer once she was beside me I pulled her into my side.

"You did a good job darling."

"We need to get going if we want to get to the doctor's office on time."

"Right, time to meet the thing we created."

She laughed as we head down to the garage. Once we got to the doctor's office, we didn't have to wait long before being called back. Luckily, Jean knew of a mutant friendly OB-GYN, so Roxanne had already explained most of the family history.

"I have worked with Jean Grey and I understand both your family medical history or the lack of knowledge," said Doctor Aakster.

"Thank god we have Hank or it would blank on both sides," commented Roxanne.

"Yes, Jean told me," said the Doctor Aakster. "So how about we take a look at the baby. I'm sure you two are excited."

"And the eight other's back home," I stated knowing the gang was probably waiting.

"Of course, let's get started pull your shirt up and lay back for Roxanne."

Roxanne did what she was told and laid back. The doctor put jelly on her belly and started scanning for the kid.

"Well, I have good news or bad news depending on how you look it this. Roxanne your carrying twins," said Doctor Aakster.

"What?" we said looking at each other before turning to the screen.

"Yes, they're actually back to back right now. One facing to the left and one facing to the right, Congrats."

"I'll print you out some sonograms to take home. Then we'll discuss your diet and what not Roxanne."

We were there for another 20 minutes before I drove us back toward the mansion. We were both dead silent processing the news. Roxanne was staring at the sonogram.

"How are we going to break the news to the others?" she asked.

"Don't know darling, we'll need more stuff for them. Looks like you're going shopping again," I replied as we pulled into the driveway of the mansion.

I parked the car in the garage and looked over at Roxanne.

"Ready to face the others," I questioned.

"Yeah," She answered.

We got out of the car and entered the mansion. Everyone was in the living room waiting for us. I squeezed Roxanne's hand.

"How did the doctor's appointment go?" asked Storm.

"It's went well. The babies are healthy and doing well," answered Roxanne. "We have a sonogram."

That silence that followed was heavy. The look on Remy's face was priceless.

"We're having twins," we both said.

The next we knew we watch Remy fall into a chair and the girls all surrounded Roxanne. The sonogram was passed around. It wasn't until later when we had crawled into bed, Roxanne had the sonogram in her hands again.

"It's so amazing. We've created two little people," she said.

"Yeah it is," I replied. "Let's get some sleep. I've gotten pack in the morning and you have classes."

She smiled putting the sonogram in her night stand. Once we were both comfortable, Roxanne in my arms, my hand resting over her belly, light's off and I thought she was asleep.

"Do think I'll be a terrible mother?"

"You'll be a great mother Roxy. Now go to sleep."

I pressed a kiss to her shoulder before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

"je t'aime," she whispered.

 _I love you_

"je t'aime aussi," I whispered back.

 _I love you too_

XXX

I woke up in the med lab, I tried to sit u, but a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were ya. You've got about thirty stitches in your abdomen," came the gruff voice.

"What happened?" I asked.

He popped up into my field of vision.

"Me and Remy were going to kill each other and some one decided that she should take my claws to her abdomen," answered Logan. "You flat line twice and had to have a blood transfusion."

"How long was I out for?"

"A week might have been longer if we hadn't given you some of my blood to jump start the healing process. Why did ya do it?"

I looked over him.

"It was my fault for you and Remy fighting. I couldn't let that sit on mind if one of you got hurt. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well you did one hell of number on the rest of us darling."

"How's Remy?"

"Guilty, hurt, worried outta his mind for his sister."

I looked away that's when I heard the word's I never thought I would hear come from Logan.

"It might take me some getting use to and to come to terms with this, but I think I might be in love with this crazy swamp girl who is the sister of my team mate. So I hope she's stops throwing herself in harms way."

"Hey! Je ne suis pas fou!"

 _I'm not crazy!_

"What did you say?"

"I'm not crazy."

"That is deniable at the moment Roxanne," came Jean's voice.

"I've got something's to sort out. I'll leave you two alone," said Logan.

Logan left us and Jean started checking me over.

"When I said to come home I didn't mean throw yourself between Logan and Remy. Getting yourself killed was not what was needed," she scolded.

"I know I'm so sorry Jean, but …" I started.

"But Nothing! Roxanne those two men watched you flat line twice! If we hadn't given you some of Logan's blood, you wouldn't be awake right now! I shouldn't have been the one to tell Logan that you're in love with him it should have been you!"

I looked away, my eyes filling with tears. I had caused a huge mess.

"I shouldn't be shouting at you. You need to understand that we all care for you more some than others. Remy told us about you're childhood."

My childhood wasn't pretty. From what I could remember of my biological parents they fought a lot until one day the fighting stopped and me and Remy were on the streets. That's how I grew up was on the streets until I was five and Remy was nine or ten. Until Jean-Luc LeBeau took us in and adopted us. I was never meant to be a thief, Jean-Luc wanted me to get an education and make a life outside of the hell of the guild, but when you suddenly produce knives made of light you're dreams vanish and the only family you've had pulls away from you.

"I deserved it. I haven't been around people that care about me so much in a longtime."

"You seem to be healing well, but I'll find Hank and see if we can't get you upstairs were you can heal with Apollo and Artemis."

I nodded knowing the puppies would most likely be upset and confused. Even those Jubilee helped with them, they were my dogs and they didn't like be separated from me. Hank eventually said that I could be moved upstairs, but I would have to take it easy.

 **XXX**

 **Enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Present day…**

I was watching Logan pack the jeep from my place on the trunk of my Charger. I still wasn't happy that wasn't going with him, but I knew it get more done and I need to stay behind for School which was a big deal for me. I was fulfilling the wishes of my late father.

I looked up to see Artemis hop into the back of Jeep when Logan wasn't looking while Apollo sat watching Logan. They knew someone was going on a trip and wanted to go too.

"Out of the Jeep Artemis," ordered Logan.

She sat and started to whine.

"You're not going girl. You have to stay with your mama," he told petting her nose.

She started howling, which sound like no. This get Apollo started.

"It might work on her but you two know it doesn't work with me. Artemis get out of the jeep."

Artemis jumped out and went to sat with her brother.

"They're not the only ones wanting to go," I said giving Logan my sad eyes.

"For Christ sake, first the dogs and now you. I don't like this either, but I can get more done without worrying about you and the dogs," He stated putting the last of his bags in the back. "It's only for a couple months."

"Yeah, well tell that to my heart."

He came over to where I sat and stood between my legs, his hands on my hips. I put my hand on his shoulders.

"Come on now, darling, we've been apart before, this is nothing different."

"I guess so."

He leaned his forehead against mine

"At least give me a smile before I leave. I'll feel like crap the whole time and I hate that."

I gave him a smile. I already knew that I would wait a month before going up on a weekend to visit him with some food knowing he wouldn't buy much food while he was up there. We shared a long loving kiss. He got into his jeep and drove out of the garage.

Once he was out of sight me and the dog raced to the front door where we stood on the front porch. I blew him a kiss and got a wave back as he exited the gates. I eventually went back into the mansion Started to keep myself busy.

XXX

 **Six years ago…**

It had been sometime since I threw myself between my brother and Logan. In the time that I spent recovering I spent huge amounts of time with Remy while we both worked on our issues. My powers had gotten stronger as well and I had lost control taking out the Rec room VCR, which delighted Jubilee.

I had excelled at my general studies that I had graduated early. And because I had graduated early, I was taking a year off before entering College. Those right now I was focusing on my training so I could go to college without worrying that I would lose control.

It was also at this time that me and Logan started dating. We were only hanging out outside of training almost, taking it slow. Our dates consisted of movies in the rec room, walks in the woods, and sometimes we went out to eat at the Asian restaurant's. Those most time I taught him French and he taught me Japanese.

It was the early spring and it was nearing my birthday on the 23rd of April. It was only two weeks away and apparently I need a more formal dress, so I found myself in a dress shop with Jean, Ororo, Marie and Jubilee.

I was looking around the shop when I found a dress that looked stunning. The dress was a red lace overlay over a white ball gown that had a beautiful red flower design. I had a sales girl help me get it down and I went to try it on. I came back out and looked at in the mirror, those it didn't fit me well in the waist or the in my bust, but it looked good on me.

"That looks really good on you," said the sales girl. "I can tell that it's some adjustments in your bust and waist."

"Yes it does, but I really like it," I said.

"Let's get you out of that and I'll get your measurements."

"Alright."

I changed out of the dress and the girl took my measurements. The dress would be ready at the same time as Jubilee's and Marie's dress. We then went to the shoe shop where I found some black heels with a red flower on the side.

"I'm still wondering why I need to dress up for my birthday?" I questioned as we headed to the car.

"We're not telling you," said Jean.

"You do know how to dance?" asked Marie.

"Dance what?" I retorted.

"Walt's and the like?" questioned Storm.

"Yes. I might have been raised in a swamp, but I do know how to dance."

"Good," they all said.

I sighed knowing that I would only find out what was going on my birthday.

XXX

 **Present day…**

I was roaming the aisles of the supermarket with Jean. It was a few days before my birthday23 birthday and I had decided to go up and see Logan at the cabin. I was taking a load of groceries with me up, plus all the stuff that I seemed to be carving for now in my four month of pregnancy.

I was grabbing basically everything Logan liked; I had a case of jerky, a couple things' of coffee, some beer, a thing Lemonade mix for me and all the other food items.

"You'll a small cake," said Jean.

"If you let me borrow the cake pan at the mansion I can make my own up there," I told her. "I have to get this stuff in the trunk of my car. Those I should get my own cake pans and leave them up there."

"To the backing aisle," she said.

We headed for the baking aisle and grabbed a set of cake pans and then went and picked out a cake mix and some icing for it. Before finishing the shopping list. Once we got home, we set about loading my car up with most the groceries.

"So do you want me to do while you're up there?" asked Jean.

"Could you see if you can get that second crib and stuff. I really want to get nursery finished before Logan comes home," I replied.

"You're got it. Have you got the drawing finished?"

I had been drawing the idea I had for the nursery. I wanted it to have a woodland them with the animals and the trees. The professor gave me the key's to one of the two guest houses on the property. That was another reason I was going up to see Logan.

"Yeah I finished it the other day."

"Good I'll take that with me as reference. Scott said he and Gambit would go with us to see the condition of the guest house, so we could get started on the work for it."

"Good, I really want to see it."

We finished the loading and put the stuff needed to stay cooled into the second fridge in the garage. We found Scott and Remy and went out to see this guest house. it's wasn't as far as I thought from the main house, but far enough that we were secluded.

"Well, it's needs some paint and some plants," said Jean.

I stepped on a loose paver, losing what little balance I had and Remy grabbed me.

"Easy petit," he said. "Add the path to the list."

"Thanks Remy," I replied.

Scott unlocked the front door and we stepped into the house. it surprisingly didn't that much work just a good cleaning and some fresh paint. It was surprisingly good size house with four bedrooms upstairs, a good size kitchen, living room, dinning room and a sunroom with a fireplace. There were three bathrooms; one in the master suit and two common one. And the back yard was good size.

"What do you think Roxanne?" asked Scott.

"I like it, but I still have pitched it to Logan. It's not that bad of a walk to the main house. It's peaceful out here I don't see how Logan would not like it," I explained.

"It's shouldn't take us long to fix it up," said Jean. "I've made note of the entire thing's that need doing."

"Think you're okay with this Remy?" I asked my brother.

Remy was still my brother and the fact that we had been living in the same place for the last six years, we had gotten use to seeing each other everyday. With this move happened, it would be a big change for us.

"I'm fine with it. It not like you're leaving to live in the bayou again or moving to Canada with Logan. We'll still see each other, you can count on that petit," replied Remy. "Them two petits have to know their uncle Remy."

"Then I think it's settled on this front. Let's get some food, I'm starving," I stated.

We headed back to the main house where I got some much needed food. Then I spent the afternoon packing and duffle bag of clothes. I was excited to go see Logan and the cabin.

XXX

 **Six years ago…**

It was the day of my birthday and so far, I woke up in Logan's bed with the sun blinding me. I pulled the covers over my head, hoping I could sleep a bit longer. I felt and arm snake around me waist and pull me closer. We had stayed up late working on Logan' s jeep, talking mostly. I was beginning to learn how to fix thing's on car and who better to teach me than my boyfriend.

At some point I had wound up in here, which I didn't mind and apparently Logan didn't mind having me spend the night in his room.

"Morning birthday girl," he said nuzzling into my hair. "You should probably sneak out of here."

I knew he was right, if Remy found me coming out of here it would only cause problems and I really didn't want to spend my birthday pissed off at my brother. But that didn't mean that I was ready to leave the comfort of the cocoon of warmth Logan gave off.

"But I don't want to," I replied rolling over to face him.

"Jean will hurt us if we ruin her plans for today, sweetheart."

"What are Jean's plans?" I asked.

"Oh no, I'm not telling you. You'll find out later. But right now you need to get out of here."

We shared a brief kiss before I got out of the bed. I slipped on my slippers before heading for the door. I snuck back to my room and found Apollo and Artemis laying on my bed.

"Well, so much for going back to bed. I might as well get a hot shower before today's event's starts," I said to them.

Once I was done with my morning routine, I dressed and headed down for breakfast and what ever else Jean had planned. I saw the present at one end of the table and everyone stood around the room.

"Happy birthday Roxanne," they all said at the same time.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've had a proper birthday," I replied smiling.

"It's the petits 18th birthday. You are nearly an adult mon cher," Said Remy. "Today was to be special."

"I thought I was an adult now that I was 18? The only I can't do is drink," I stated.

Everyone laughed.

"Let's eat breakfast and let Roxanne open gifts," said Ororo.

As we sat and ate the meal that jean, Marie, and Ororo put together, I opened my gifts. They came of jewelry to clothes, to books and drawing supplies. I opened the gift professor Xavier got me and found a very expensive history book.

"Whoa, this looks very expensive. I can't accept this," I said looking at the professor.

"Roxanne, out of all you're classes, you have excelled in History where you have struggled with other's. You have shown a really love for history. You of people deserve that book," he said. "Perhaps it will help find a path to take in college. Besides over these pass months you have been a daughter to me. I can see how much Jean-Luc LeBeau saw in you."

"I do want to fulfill that wish, perhaps it is one of the perhaps I can take."

"I have no doubt that you will make not only Jean-Luc LeBeau proud, but everyone here proud as well."

I smiled and put the book with the ever growing stack of gifts. I picked up the next one and read the card that was in Logan's handwriting to myself before opening it. I found the most beautiful necklace I ever seen. It was two dolphins one covered in white diamonds and the other covered in black diamonds. I looked over at Logan.

"Logan, you shouldn't have," I said.

"A pretty girl needs a pretty necklace. Besides you're the yin to my yang and you love dolphin's," he replied.

"Wow, has Roxanne tamed Logan?" questioned Scott.

"I doubt that I have done a damn thing to tame the wolverine," I answered.

Everyone laughed once more and I continued on. Remy got me a set of French cooking books, Marie got me a set of biography books, and Jubilee got me a dolphin plate. Hank got me a book of poetry while Storm got me some head bands.

Once that was over with I took my gifts back to my room and started putting stuff away.

"Roxie, you'll need to start getting ready at 5:30 or six," said Jean from the door way.

"Alright," I replied.

"We'll give you hand with your hair."

"Sounds good."

She smiled leaving to me to get thing put away. I put on the necklace that Logan got me, before going to find him to spend the day with him, relaxing, at least that what we had talked about last night.

XXX

I looked at the calendar on the wall in the kitchen that Roxanne had put up when we were last up here. Her birthday was this weekend and I hadn't gotten her damn thing that Remy could give her for me. I finished my cup of coffee and got started with my work. For the couple weeks I had chipped away at the to-do list for the cabin. I had put in that swing that Roxanne wanted on the front porch, fixed the leaks, and was now working on the addition for the kids.

I was enjoying the peace and quiet, knowing that once the little ones came it would be gone. It was around lunch time when I heard a car pull up and heard the opening of a car door. I sniffed the air and found my wife's scent in the air. I stopped my work and went into the cabin to see her putting bags on the counter in the kitchen while Apollo and Artemis ran around me.

"Roxanne, what are you doing?" I asked petting the dogs.

"Bringing you food and visiting for the weekend. My birthday's on Saturday and I wanted to spend it with you. Is that a crime?" She replied.

"No, but I thought we agreed…"

"That I would stay at the mansion and I agreed, but there was nothing said about visiting. Now there more in my car that needs unloading and if you love me then you'll help me."

"There is more than your birthday on your mind darling."

"I'll explain after my car is unloaded. Have you had lunch?"

"No, I haven't."

"Then I'll us lunch."

I helped her unload the car of the groceries she brought up. I watched her start to put stuff away and start on our lunch. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her expanding waist; I pressed a kiss to her neck before nuzzling my nose into her hair.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I missed you too," she replied her left hand reaching up to touch my face. "Let me make lunch. Probably should re-park my car."

"I can do that."

"After I go to general market and get some bacon, sausages and eggs."

"We'll go to the store together in the jeep. I'll re-park your car."

"Alright."

I re-park Roxanne's car under the shade of a pine tree, before headed back inside to find her trying to reach for the glasses on the middle shelf.

"Roxanne, let me get those," I called going to get the glasses.

"I almost had it. Damn it Logan I'm pregnant not crippled," she said in a huff.

Roxanne was not one to ask for help with anything. She was as stubborn as me when she wanted to be and she could put up a damn good fight. We didn't fight often but when we did it either ended with me or her leaving for a drive or walk in the forest.

"I know, but you're pregnant. Remember what Dr. Aakster told you. You need to start slowing down, let people help you, not to do too much. I don't want to fight or argue, I just want to give you a hand darling," I replied gently.

She pouted before taking the two plates that had tuna sandwiches on them to the small dinning table. While I got us some water, I sat a glass down in front of her and then took my spot. We didn't speak for quite sometime, Roxanne spoke up first.

"It's not the first time I've snapped at someone," She said. "I might have threatened Remy with a knife Thursday night. I'm starting to get mood swings and weird carvings."

"You threatening Remy with kitchenware is nothing new," I told her.

It was true Roxanne always had something in her hand when it came to Remy. It could anything from her light knives to the fire poker in the living room. Hell she even started doing it with me and it only turned me on half the time.

"Yeah well, dealing with stubborn men someone needs to have something to hit them with," she stated.

"Oh is that so."

"Or it could turn them on as it does with a certain man I know. It's probably how I became pregnant."

I saw her hand go to rest on top of her baby bump.

"You weren't complaining at the time."

"I remember that you had been gone for a week on a mission and I was missing my husband. For the record I'm not complaining about any of it."

"of course your not."

We finished our lunch, I made note of the tiredness that I saw. I got me wondering if it was the traveling up her or if it was more. I watched her do the dishes before I went back to work.

XXX

I listened to the hammering and while I did the dishes. I reached over to put a glass in the strainer to drain when I felt a sharp pain in my belly, dropping the glass, thankfully it didn't break. I had started reading the book that Dr. Aakster had given me to read and I knew that the babies would start to move around and disrupt my sleep. I put my hand on my ever expanding belly, feeling it again, but a bit more gentler this time.

I didn't say anything knowing Logan would hear me; I just rubbed my hand over them, hoping to keep it from Logan for a bit longer. I finished the dishes and decided that maybe it was time to start taking pictures. Everyone had chipped in to get me and Logan a camera to snap photo's of the baby once they came and had given it to me as a birthday gift.

I slipped on my fur collared cardigan and Headed out to snap a photo of Logan working.

I turned it on and made sure had the perfect shot before taking the photo.

"Smile Logan," I called out.

"What?" he asked turning to look at me.

I snapped the photo and heard a string of curses come from my husband.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell Roxanne?!" he shouted.

"This one's totally going in the album for the little ones," I said to him. "And I should start that jar for their college fund. A dime for every cuss word."

I looked up to see my husband flip me off with a middle claw.

"Logan Howlett, how dare you flip me off, your loving wife."

"Go rest Roxanne."

I started laughing when I felt the babies kick me hard. I dropped the camera and put before my hands on my belly.

"Aïe!" I hissed rubbing my hands around to soothe the babies.

 _Ouch!_

"Roxie, darling, are you okay?" asked Logan.

They were ruining my plan to surprise their father. How could hide this from Logan.

"I'm fine. It's just my back, I must have moved wrong," I said trying to sound as reassuring as I could. "I'll take your advice and take a nap."

"Alright."

I went back inside took off my cardigan before heading to our room and laid on the bed letting my tiredness take me into the land of dreams.

 _The mansion was quiet, just me, eight months along, jubilee, Jean and the dogs, the others where out on a mission. I hadn't wanted Logan to go but I didn't voice it knowing that Logan didn't want leave me either this close to my due date._

 _So I did the next best thing that I should have done weeks ago. pack my hospital bag and make sure everything was ready for the babies arrival. Once that was done I headed back down to the basement where Jean was monitoring the mission._

" _Scott, if you come back without him, it'll devastate Roxy…" said Jean._

" _I know, I'm leaving without Wolverine," replied Scott._

" _Where's my husband?" I asked._

 _Jean turned around and looked at me._

" _He's been capture. Scott's going to get him back Roxanne." She told me._

 _Logan was captured. My husband was being held by god knows what and I could be having our children at anytime. Logan might not be there to meet them in their first hours of life._

" _Let' me speak with Scott?" I stated walking toward her._

" _Of course."_

 _I went over and pushed the button for the comm._

" _Scott, you get my husband's ass outta of there and you bring him home," I said calmly._

" _I will Roxanne promise. Is there anything else?" replied Scott._

" _Is Rogue there?" I asked._

" _Right here sugar," came Rogue's voice._

" _once he's safe and on his home, smack him outside the head for me. I don't need this stress."_

" _You got it sugar," replied Rogue. "We'll get him out and bring him home. Don't worry okay."_

" _Yeah I'll try."_

 _I moved from the console and gripped a chair. I took a deep breathe; I needed to be strong for my unborn children and their father. They had other idea's; I felt a sharp pain and double over._

" _Roxanne? Are you okay?" I heard jean ask._

 _I breathed through the pain._

" _No, no, no not now," I whispered. "He isn't here."_

" _Roxanne?"_

" _I don't know Jean. I'm scared those."_

 _I felt a comforting hand my shoulder as another wave hit me._

" _Argh... We need to go to the hospital. I think it's time."_

" _Alright. Jubilee you watch the comms, When Scott reports tell him that we've gone to the hospital," Commanded Jean._

" _Right, I'll ring Dr. Aakster for you," said Jubilee. "Good luck Roxie."_

 _I gave her thumbs up has me and jean went to leave for the hospital. Jean grabbed my bag and we got into her car. it was the longest drive in my life, but finally we arrived and I was rushed to a room._

I sat up in bed and looked around and put my hands on my belly. I got up and went in search of my husband, grabbing the broom from the kitchen. I found him out stacking some wood. I marched over and smacked him right upside the head with the broom handle.

"What the?" he said turning around to face me. "Roxy?"

"You weren't there when I needed you the most! You got yourself captured!" I shouted.

"What heck are you talking about?!" he asked. "I haven't gotten captured!"

"You did in my dream and then I went into labor and you weren't there," I replied breaking down into tears.

I was pulled into an embrace and I felt hands up and down my back.

"It's only a dream. It's not going to happen if I can help it," he said. "Come let's go in side and I'll get the fire started. We can cuddle up on the couch and get some rest."

"We still need to go to the store. We'll need new broom now that I busted it"

"Right we'll do that first. Want to bring Apollo and Artemis along?"

I went in grabbed my cardigan while Logan chained the dogs in the jeep. I got in the passenger seat and waited for Logan to get in.

"What are we getting?"

"Eggs, a broom, some candles, and lemon juice. And couple chew bones for Apollo and Artemis."

He nodded as we head back down to the little general market.

XXX

 **Six ago…**

I was walking down the path to the lake where I thought I saw Logan go. I stumbled unpon Logan fighting a hairy man who wasn't Hank. Logan looked at me and I saw the fear on his face.

"Run!" he shouted

"Logan!" I screamed.

The burly man turned to look at me with a creepy smile on his face. He threw Logan to side and came toward me. I produced m light knives only grabbed by my neck and hauled off the ground.

"So the runt's got himself a mate," said the man in my face. "Perhaps I'll see how good you really are."

I charged my knives and stabbed them into him and sent out plead for help.

' **Jean…Professor…intruder…help…'**

' **Roxanne, where are you child?' came the professor's voice.**

' **Path to lake…Logan fighting… I didn't run…' I replied.**

' **Help is coming. If you can get free from sabretooth. Run Roxanne.'**

' **I'll try professor.'**

I was thrown into a tree opposite of Logan. I saw Logan launch himself at Sabretooth and I took my chance to get the hell out of there.

"I'll say this Wolverine. You're woman got spunk," I heard Sabretooth say as I started to crawl away. "But she's thinks she can get away."

I felt him grabbed my ankle and hauled me up yet again.

"You're fight is with me Sabretooth! Leave her out of it!" snarled Logan claws out.

I started to thrash around trying to get free, he only tightens his grip on my ankle and I heard bone breaking.

"AHHH!" I shrieked in a blood curling scream.

"LET HER GO!" roared Logan.

"I'm just showing her a good time," snarled Sabretooth. "Let's ditches this joint."

He started to leave with me in his clutches.

"LOGAN!" I screamed trying to grab branches.

I saw Logan disappearing and then everything went black

"ROXANNE!" I heard the feral roar as the blackness engulfed me.

XXX

I watched in horror as Roxanne was carried off by Sabretooth. That was the last thing I wanted was Roxanne in the cross fire with my fight with Sabretooth. Now he had and god only knew what he would do to her. I heard the other's coming up the path, but it was too late.

"Where's Roxanne?" asked Jean.

"Sabretooth's got her and I could do damn thing!" I replied.

I heard Gambit let out a string of curses. Not only was his sister kidnapped on her birthday, but I hadn't protected her as well as I should have.

"We'll get her back. God knows what that manic will do to her," stated Scott.

This wasn't what any of us wanted for her birthday. A glint of something caught my eyes and went over to see what it was. There in the pile of broken branch laid the necklace that I had just given her, broken.

"Damn right we're getting her back," I said as I headed back to the mansion.

We suited up and headed out to get Roxie back.

XXX

I woke up chained up like an animal in a slaughter house. I looked around the area and didn't recognize a damn thing. I couldn't produce my knives nor could I charge the chains to get free. My left ankle was also throbbing like a bitch and I was pretty sure it was broken in many places.

"The little birdy decided to grace me with her lovely presence," snarled Sabretooth.

"Not that I want to. You did kidnap me," I spat.

I felt claws going across my face and the blood running down.

"I'm going put you in your place little girl."

"I'd like to see you try asshole."

This time he punched me and he didn't stop until I could barely see in either of my eyes. I tasted blood in my mouth and ribs felt broken. I could barely hold my head up as I felt him slash my abdomen, legs, and arms. I barely register what was happening around me until I heard his voice.

"Logan…" I mumbled.

He didn't answer but I knew that he was fighting. I zoned out as I waited for this horrible night mare to be over and I could go home.

"Come Roxanne, show me those turquoise eyes of your," I heard Logan say.

I opened my eyes as far as I could before the pain was too horrible.

"Logan…its hurts…" I mumbled.

"I know darling. We're going to take you home and get your patched up," he said.

He was as gently as he could be as he carried me to the jet. I was crying from the pain until Hank and Jean got pain meds in me and hooked up to god knows what.

Jean appeared before my swollen eyes.

"I'm going to shut your mind down Roxanne. It'll help with the pain and the healing," she explained.

"Logan…" I whispered. "I want Logan."

She nodded and went and got Logan. Who soon was in my blurry vision.

"Logan…"

"I'm right now darling," he replied.

"Don't leave me," I whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," he answered bushing my hair away.

I felt jean slowly shut my mind down as Logan stayed in my line of sight until the darkness took over.

"I love you Roxanne Juliette LeBeau."

That was the last thing I heard before I was engulf in darkness again.

 **XXX**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Present Day…**

We had pulled into the parking lot of the general market. We grabbed everything we need and went to the counter where the owner smiled at us. Mrs. Abels was a kind old woman and we always chatted when we were in the area.

"Well, if my eyes don't deceive me, Mr. and Mrs. Howlett, it's nice to see you two back up in these parts," she said.

"Hello Mrs. Abels, How are you doing?" I replied.

"I'm doing well. It's about time you two started a family. How far along are you?"

"Four months."

She looked shocked, which I got a lot. I was bigger than most women at four months and boy did I look pregnant.

"Twins," stated Logan.

"Well, congratulations. I hope you bring them up once they're born," She said.

"Oh we will. Logan's been working on our place. I'll be heading home Sunday."

"I see. Enjoy your time together once children come, you'll get no rest. I should know, I have 8 kids and 17 grandkids."

I smiled at her and caught up on the local gossip.

"Mrs. Abels, what's your name?" I asked.

"Victoria Mae Abels, why do you ask my dear?" she stated.

"I've been coming up here for four years now and I see you as a gran I didn't have. You've given me advice and recipes. I would like to honor you, Mrs. Abels," I replied.

"Sweetie you don't have to do that."

"My kids will be coming up and I have no doubt they'll be calling you Gran."

She laughed before looking out the window.

"That husband of your looks to be ready to head home, best not keep him waiting girl."

"Yeah, Logan gets impatience. I'll see in the summer Mrs. Abels. Say hello to Mrs. Abels from us."

"I will dearie."

I headed out and got into the jeep and looked over at Logan. Logan backed out and I waved goodbye to Mrs. Abels as we left. Once we were heading down the road, I spoke.

"She's a sweet old lady," I said.

"Yeah, So Victoria Mae, eh?" said Logan slipping the Canadian accent.

"If we have a girl. I meant what I said to her Logan. I see her as a Gran. I think she deserves to be honored she helped me decide if I wanted to marry your sorry ass."

"You just like insulting me don't you?"

"I do get the best punishments when I do."

He chuckled.

"Is that even safe in your..."

"I checked with Dr. Aakster and she said it's fine until I'm six months along. Just have to be gentle. You think you can handle gentle Wolverine."

I don't know what exactly came over me, but I suddenly really wanted to have some naughty fun. I knew it was working by the look in his eye.

"Just wait until I get you home."

It was my turn to laugh, knowing that I was in for it now.

XXX

 **Six years ago…**

I sat at Roxanne's bedside, it had been two months since she was taken by Sabretooth and had been on death's door. Luckily this time we didn't lose her, my healing factor had stayed in her blood and helped to heal her, but not as fast as me. but since the day Jean shut her mind down, I spent the nights sitting with her, letting her know that I was there. During the days it was Remy and or Jubilee sitting with her.

Apollo and Artemis wouldn't leave her and stayed in the med lab, guarding their mama. Jean had taken it bad, the birthday dinner that Jean had planned had been ruined and even those we all said we could do it once Roxanne was capable of doing it, it still hurt to know that Roxy's 18th birthday had been ruined by such horrible events.

I had seen the dress that Roxanne had gotten for that night hanging up in her room and I knew I wanted to see my feisty swamp girl in it. To be able twirl her around on a dance floor like I should have been able to do on her birthday.

"Come on darling. Open those beautiful turquoise eyes of your and gave me that gorgeous smile," I whispered to her.

I reached over and brushed away a strand of her beautiful chestnut hair.

"Come on Roxanne, your voice is starting to haunt me. Come on you damn swamp girl, come back to us."

I took her hand gentle and rubbed for a few seconds before I pressed my lips to it.

"Logan…" I looked up to her face.

I saw those gorgeous turquoise eyes and felt the grin on my face.

"Right here darling," I answered standing and looking down into her eyes.

That's when she gave me that gorgeous smile. The next thing she said broke my heart.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I should have run like you told me…."

"Honey there nothing for you to be sorry for. I should have sent for help to Jean and Professor. I should have protected you better," I told her.

I had two months to go over that day. I should have warned the other's the minute that I smelled him. I should have made sure Roxanne had never been there in the first place. Now, Sabretooth knew about Roxanne and I knew he would try again. Next time Roxanne needed to know how to deal with Sabretooth on her own.

"But if I had run like you…told me…I wouldn't be in this bed… and you wouldn't be sitting here watching over me…"

"I wasn't a very good teacher. you should have been able to stand your ground against sabretooth for a bit longer. Once you're better, we'll work on that, there's more people out there that will try the same thing and I made a promise to Remy to protect you."

"Logan…"

She looked tired and I knew she needed to rest some more.

"Hush…you need rest and get well. I'll tell everyone else that our feisty little swamp girl is awake."

I she smiled at me.

"Can I have kiss?"

"I don't see why not."

I leaned down and gentle kissed her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some rest."

I watched her eyes close once more before leaving to find Hank and Jean.

XXX

I next time I woke up was sometime after Logan left me to go tell the others I had woken up. This time I woke up to Remy and Marie watching over me.

"Where's Logan?" I asked.

"Getting some much needed sleep sugar. He's been here every night watching over you. you had us real scared," explained Marie.

"Petit should have listened to the Wolverine and run when she had the chance, no," said Remy. "I thought that I was going to have to put in the ground for a while there mon cher."

"I'm sorry…I wanted to help Logan. I should have listened to him," I replied. "All I've done is made people worry about me since I've come here."

"it's alright Roxanne, if we're not worrying about you, we're worrying about Jubilee," said Marie.

I nodded, but I still felt like all I did around here was put myself on death's door.

"Jean's on her way to look at you."

I nodded and they left, but not before Remy kissed my forehead.

"Je t'aime ma soeur," said Remy.

 _I love you sister_

"Je t'aime trop frère," I replied.

 _I love you too brother_

I wasn't left alone for long. Jean came in and smiled at me.

"Welcome back to the land of living again," she said

"Thanks. I must be getting on your nerves," I replied.

"No you're not. So how are you doing?" she stated starting to check the numerous bandages on my body.

"Sore, my ankle's itchy and throbbing."

"That's to be expected. Your ankle was nearly crushed. Let's see how you're ribs are."

She pushed on my ribs in several places and I hiss in pain.

"They're still healing. The gashes and cuts are healing nicely. Logan's healing factor is doing a good job. We were surprised that it had adopted into your blood. Those it all a good thing."

I nodded in understanding.

"How are you doing mentally?"

"Fine."

"That's not what Remy and Rogue told me."

"I'm fine Jean."

"Roxanne, you can talk to any of us. you know that right?"

I nodded and smiled at her.

"Well, I'll let you get some rest on check on you in a few hours."

I nodded and closed my eyes once more as my body feel tired once more.

XXX

 **Present day…**

I woke up in our bed, after having spent some much needed quality time with my husband. I got up and slipped on Logan's shirt not feeling like digging out my sleeping wear. I stepped out of the bedroom to find fire going and saw Logan cooking us dinner up. He was wearing his pajama's bottoms and no shirt on. I walked over to where he stood at the stove and slipped my arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his back.

He had been as gentle with me as he had been on our wedding night. Gentle and careful and making sure I was comfortable.

"What did you decide we were having for dinner?" I asked.

"The canned stew you brought up. Nice and hearty help keep you warm during the night," he replied. "It's been cold at night. I can't have my gorgeous wife getting cold while carrying our pups."

"I doubt I would freeze having you next to me."

"I rather not take the chances babe. Go sit on the sofa and I'll bring you a bowl and some lemonade."

"Alright."

I went over, stepping over Apollo and Artemis who were enjoying the heat from the roaring fire. I took my place on the sofa and put my feet up on the coffee table so they could get some of the heat. Soon Logan brought me a bowl of stew and a glass of lemonade with the extra lemon juice.

I dug in, starving from the events of day. We were both quiet while we ate. I felt the babies moving and knew this would be a good time to let Logan in on something. So I grabbed his hand and put it on my belly and watched his face.

"Is that them?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah. They've been very active today. Since I was washing the dishes from lunch and when I snapped that picture of you," I replied.

His hand stayed on my belly as a smile spread across his face.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes, but not all the time; I think one is going to be a soccer player."

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. They definitely didn't like the kissing and they let it be known.

"I don't think they like their daddy kissing their mama in front of them," I said as Logan pulled back.

"Oh so that," he said moving to look at my bump. "Hey you two pipsqueaks, you're mama is not a punching bag and there's plenty of kisses for you two."

I giggled as they settled down. Logan lifted up my shirt and presses two kisses onto my belly. I felt the gentle movements one more.

"I think they got the message."

"Good."

Logan leaned back up and pressed a tender, loving kiss to my lips.

"I love you all three of you," he whispered.

"We love you too," I replied leaning up to kiss him.

We shared a kiss with our hand on my belly.

"You know seeing you in my shirt is still the hottest thing I've seen."

"Pretty soon it'll be the only thing I'll be able to wear. We should finish dinner."

"hmm."

We finished dinner, before we cuddled up on the sofa. I was nestled between Logan legs with his arms around me, his hand rubbing gentle circles on my belly.

"The professor made us an offer," I said running my right down his left forearm.

"What's the offer?" he questioned.

"A house."

"huh?'

"Well one of the guest houses. The more secluded one in the woods and I really like it."

"So I take it that you've seen it?"

"Yes, with Jean, Scott and Remy, it needs some work, not too much, but Scott and Jean said they would handle it, seeing has we have our hands full making this place kid ready."

"Well, tell me about it."

"It's got four bedrooms, three bathroom, a nice sized kitchen and dinning room, a spacious living room, and then a sun room off the kitchen. The back yard is a good size for both the dogs and the kids to play in and the front is a good size too."

"Just how secluded is it?"

"It's not far from the mansion and it has a path to it, but there's some tree between it and the mansion."

I knew it would be semi difficult for Logan to agree to this move. He worried that Sabretooth or some other enemy would harm me or the kids, and I completely understood that.

"I don't know Roxie," he said.

"How about this, Jean and Scotts will probably fix it up anyways, but what if we wait until you come back for my next appointment and we can go look at it together with Scott and Jean?" I offered. "I knew it would be a longshot to get you agree to it without seeing it yourself. I just ask that you keep an open mind."

"That' sounds good, I don't want to jump into something like this if you and the kids aren't protected. Those I like the idea, I just need to know that my family is going to be safe. I don't know what I would do if you lost you or our pups."

I snuggled closer into him. It was one of the reasons I never came here without Logan, ever since my first run in with Sabretooth, he didn't like not knowing where I was, and he was a bit overprotective. Those I didn't complain.

The second reason was I had gone through a bout of depression after the first attack and I had come very close to ending my life during it. Jubilee had been the one to sound the alarm before I had the chance to do anything. I was monitored closely after that and I had gone to therapy sessions for months. A lot of thing's came out and a little of pain had followed for everyone especially for me, Logan, and Remy. But we were all strong people after it and we had each other's back's a lot more.

"God know what would happen if I lost you, our pups, or Remy."

Logan tightens his hold on m and I took that as a sign that he didn't want go down very dark rabbit hole again. I frankly didn't want to go down that rabbit hole either. We stayed like that for a few more hours before I let out a yawn.

"It's bedtime for you Mrs. Howlett," He said.

"As long as you are joining me," I replied.

"Wouldn't have any other way."

We got and before I could head for the bedroom, Logan scooped me up and carried me to our bed.

XXX

 **Five years ago…**

It had been four and half months since Roxanne's encounter with Sabretooth. I watched Roxanne sit out under one of the oak trees with a book. I saw the change's in her, she was becoming distant with everyone and I wasn't the only one to notice, Logan and Remy both noticed. Today marked one year of Roxanne living with us.

"Jean?" asked Scott.

"I'm worried about Roxanne. She isn't herself," I said.

"Sabretooth really did a number on her, perhaps it's it affected her more than we thought," stated Scott.

"It's not just this attack. I think she's distance herself because everything that's happened. She's had a bad year since coming here. It's getting to her."

"Maybe we should bring it up with the others?"

"I think your right Scott. Let's go and call a team meeting."

We went to the professor office and voiced our concerns. He called everyone to a meeting except Jubilee who was watching Roxanne.

"Jean and Scott have brought up something that concerns all of us. Roxanne's current state," said the professor.

"I think she's going through depression," I stated to everyone.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Remy noticed Roxanne acting weird lately," commented Remy.

"I agree with the Cajun. Roxanne isn't herself. Everything about her is off," piped Logan.

"Now that you mention it, she has been rather distant," said Rogue. "She like her shoe shopping and she flat out refused to go with me and storm."

Storm nodded in agreement.

"Could the recent attack have affected her more?" asked Beast.

"I don't think the recent attack is the only thing," I replied.

Remy and Rogue shared a look.

"She said something when she still in the med ward, it didn't seem funny at the time but it does now. She said 'All I've done is made people worry about me since I've come here.'" recounted Rogue.

"It makes sense, she came here beaten up, and she's thrown herself between Logan and now the attack from Sabretooth. Roxanne thinks that she's more trouble than…"

Jubilee's voice came over the comms system.

"I need help up here! Roxanne's taken a knife!"

We all rushed out but not as fast as Logan and Remy. we found Logan trying to talk her out of it.

"Roxanne, this isn't the way. Please darling, don't do this. This is not a way to fix this," he pleaded.

"You don't get it! No one does! All I have done is make you all worry! I can't even protect myself! I'm more trouble than what I'm worth!" she shouted. "It's better this way!"

"That's not true. Yeah you've been dealt and bad hand over the last year, but that doesn't mean you're worthless. Come on darling put the knife down and let's talk about this. we can work through this," said Logan easing toward her.

That's when Remy appeared behind her and threw his staff around her, making her drop the knife and pinning her arms to her sides. Logan kicked the knife away as she started to struggle against Remy.

"Let me go! Remy let me go! Please!" She begged.

"No way is Remy letting you go petit!" said Remy. "Remy could use a little help!"

It was the professor that knocked Roxanne out.

"I'm sorry Roxanne but it had to done child," He said as Remy carried her out. "Put Roxanne in the holding cell."

Remy only nodded while Logan, Scott and Beast went with him.

"I was so scared. It was like there was no one home in her eyes," said Jubilee.

"You did well Jubilee. I'm sure once Roxanne's well again she'll thank you. It's going take us all to fix this," I told Jubilee.

"We should go check on her and figure out how to go about this," said the professor.

We all nodded and headed down to make sure everything was fine.

XXX

I woke up in a cell with a glass wall, I looked around and found my boyfriend standing there looking in at me. The look in his eyes was cold and hard, there was no love there.

"Logan…" I said through the glass.

He shook his head and walked away.

"Logan! Logan please don't leave me here!" I screamed beating on the glass wall. "Logan!"

I turned around and slide down the glass tears running down my face. That's the way Jean found me when she came with a tray of food. Tears had turned to angry.

"Are you going to walk away shaking your head too?" I asked coldly.

"No, I brought you some food. I thought we could talk," she replied.

"I'm not hungry," I stated.

She sat the tray down and took up one of the two chairs.

"Is that what Logan did when he was down here?" she questioned.

I didn't answer her.

"He loves you more than anything Roxanne. I don't agree on what he did today, but he's angry and it's probably best he walked away."

"He doesn't love me, not anymore."

"That's not true Roxanne."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes! I did and there no love in them!" I shouted. "Can I be left alone now?"

"You need to eat and someone has to stay with you."

I got up, went to the table and ate the food.

"Is there anything you want or need that doesn't involve harm?" she asked.

My hand went to the necklace that Logan gave me for my birthday. I yanked it off and held it up for her.

"I don't want it anymore. It's too painful," I said.

"alright."

She took the necklace and left. I lay down on the bed and went to sleep.

XXX

I was sitting in her room trying to clearing my head. All I could see was Roxanne holding that knife ready to end it all. I could still hear the words that she said. I was so angry that I didn't see it coming, that I didn't make her talk to me and I was angry at her for not coming to us for help, angry that she thought it would be better if she wasn't here anymore.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Jean.

"I don't agree of how you handle that situation today, but I know that it was probably best you'd walked away from her," she said.

"It was for the best. I didn't trust my mouth to say the right thing," I told her.

"she thinks you don't love her anymore. And that she didn't want this anymore," stated Jean dangling the necklace I had given Roxanne.

"I'm madly in love with that woman, Jean. There ain't no denying it. The swamp girl got my heart and she's squeezing it."

"She thinks otherwise."

"Yeah well she's wrong. I'll go talk to her."

I got up and started to head for the door.

"No. I barely got her to talk to me. She was angry and upset. You are the last person she needs to see right now."

' **X-men come to the war room, there is much to discuss about recent event," came the professors voice.**

We headed down to the war room to discuss how to go about Roxanne's treatment.

"She will be very emotional, going from one emotion to the next," Said hank.

"We also need to start letting Roxanne be x-man. Start letting feel like she's useful. That's the main problem here. She believes that she's worthless and doesn't do anything but get hurt," said Jean. "Even if it's letting her watch the security or Danger room sessions."

"We are going to start therapy sessions. I believe Roxanne is still holding some resentment towards some people and with the incident when she woke up, it's important that we start mending, as a team," said Professor. "I know what you're thinking Logan and Jean's right. Roxanne will not want to see you right now. Those Remy might be able to make some headway with her."

"We've all made mistakes in this, but thankful we were able to stop this before we lost someone as special as Roxanne."

We all nodded and soon we all went our separate ways. My thoughts going to Roxanne and the fact she was down there thinking I didn't love her crazy Cajun swamp ass.

XXX

My therapy had start and over the next three weeks, It was me, Remy and the Professor. I hadn't seen Logan since that day. I was sitting in the chair at the table with Remy and the Professor. Remy was attempt to teach me how to play poker.

"Life is like a card game. You've been dealt some bad hands, but that doesn't mean you are worthless and unlove," said the professor. "You must move pass them and continue on."

"But All I have done is done stupid shit. I've thrown myself onto Logan's claws and tried to take on someone that was out of my league. All it got me is a break relationship," I stated.

"Petit, listen, we all make mistakes, you did what you did because you wanted to help Logan. You put your life on the line for the man you love. we should have told you about Sabretooth. Now you know and Logan's is probably going to training you harder," Siad Remy.

That's when he showed up at the glass wall.

"You have another visitor," stated the professor. "I think we shuld leave you two alone to talk."

Remy left the cards and followed the professor our. I watched him talk to them before he entered and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk," He said guffly.

"No we don't," I said coldly.

He took up the chair my brother had occuipy moments ago.

"I see Remy's teach my crazy swamp girl poker," he said looking at the cards.

"I'm not yours. You made that clear three works ago," I spated at him.

"You're attaduate is still there that's good. I missed that."

I rolled my eyes.

"You got the wrong idea those. I didn't walk away because I don't love ya. I left because I don't trust my mouth. I watched my girl hold a knife in her hand thinking the only way out was to take her life. Life sometimes give ya shit and I should know," He said.

"I already heard this."

"I know, but listen to me anyways. I don't talk like this a lot and I know I've been a shit boyfriend. But I'm madly in love with a crazy swamp girl and she got my heart in her pretty little hands and she's squeezing it like the mad woman she is. I've been crazy for ya since you went and put yourself between me and your cajun brother."

I frowned and looked away. I was wrong, I knew Logan rarely put his emotions out on the table. This took a lot of guts for him. I hear the chair scrape across the floor and looked up at him.

"Logan, don't leave…" I said.

"I ain't leaving. Come here ya crazy swamp girl," he stated.

He held his hand out for me to take. I took and got up stepping away from the table. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started to lead me into a waltz.

"Dancing darling. That what we going to do on your birthday, dinner and dancing, but Sabretooth happened and you nearly died. When you're better, I'm taking you out to dinner and dancing. You're going wear that dress you got," He said as we twirled around.

"You don't have to…"

"Yeah I do. I don't take you out enough as it is. I don't tell often enough that I'm in love with you and I certainly need to stop using you as a grease monkey."

"But I like being your grease monkey."

"okay, so maybe not the last part. But I need to start treating you like a lady."

I smiled stepped closer effectively making our waltz into a slow sway, as I put my head on his chest.

"talk to me Roxs," he whispered.

"I feel so useless beside getting hurting. I don't feel like I'm apart of the team," I stated. "You've been training me, but so far I've been told to stay home."

"Ya ain't useless, you make sure Jubilee doesn't run off, you make sure we have dinner, and you much sure the mansion is clean. Yeah it's not a mission, but you're still helping us. Besides I like coming home to you."

I smiled at that statement and felt him plant a kiss on my head.

"I want to go back to my room. I don't like it down here," I whispered.

"I know darling, let's go talk to the other's maybe we can get you back up to the daylight," he replied.

"First those."

I pulled back and leaned up to kiss him on his lips. My arms snake their way around his neck while I felt his hand on my hips pulling closer to him. We break for air and putt our foreheads together.

"I love you Wolvie," I said.

"I love you too crazy swamp girl," he replied.

Logan led me out of the cell and down the corridor to the war room. Everyone was there and they all looked at us when we entered.

"She's not supposed to be out of the holding cell," said Scott.

"Scott it's alright," said the Professor. "Is there anything you want to say Roxanne?"

I looked around the room and felt Logan squeeze my hand in support.

"I'm sorry for putting you all through this," I said. "I have to learn that I have people that I can talk and that will listen to me. I'm so sorry."

"Anything else you like to say?" stated the professor.

"I don't like I'm apart of the team. Ya'll have been training me to be an x-man, but I'm still left here. I know what Logan told me, but that doesn't make me feel any better. This might sound, but I'm not kid like Jubilee and I like hanging out with her, but…" I explained.

Jean stood up and looked at me.

"You're right, we expect not only you but Jubilee to be x-men and we need to treat you as such, Even if you two are watching the mansion. If we're all honest about this whole situation, we've been lacking in informing Roxanne, like Sabretooth," she said. "And we certainly under appreciate what Roxanne does for us."

"I fully agree. As soon as Roxanne feels up to it, she should start her training again. But until that time, she can't be down here in the holding cell. I would assume you want to see the daylight again?" commented professor. "As a precaution those, you shouldn't be alone just yet."

"If I'm completely honest, I don't think I should alone just yet either," I replied.

"She can stay with me," said Logan. "I'll be able to keep an eye on her with my senses."

Once it was settled, there were a few rules laid out. I couldn't leave the ground's without someone with me, I wasn't allowed to handle knifes even my light knifes unless I was in danger, and I was to continue my therapy sessions with the professor. once that was over with, Logan helped me get settled into his room, I went and collected some of clothes and Logan clear me couple drawers to put my thing's in.

I put my stuff away when I felt something being put around my neck.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Putting your necklace back where it belongs," he replied.

I felt his lips on my neck, and the tender kiss he put there.

 **XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Present Day…**

 _~dream~_

 _I was sitting up in my hospital bed after giving birth to my twin daughters. The nurse had brought them in this morning and I couldn't stop looking at them. Jean had stayed all night with me and she was currently on the 'phone' to the mansion. I was still worried about their papa and the fact he wasn't here. I had been the only one to hold them and it would stay that way until their papa came, hell I hadn't even officially named them yet._

 _Jean walked in and smiled._

" _They are their way now," She said. "Logan's coming."_

 _I breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Is he okay?" I asked._

" _Scott said that he's fine, worried about his wife, but fine," replied Jean. "Five minutes to ten minutes."_

 _I continued to look at my daughters. The door opened and I looked to see Logan walking in._

" _I'll leave you two be," said Jean._

 _She left as Logan came over to me._

" _Hey Darling," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."_

" _You're here and that's what matters. Our girls need name's," I replied looking over at them._

" _Girls? We have daughter's?"_

" _Yup, daughters and you thought it was just a dream."_

" _So one's Victoria Mae Howlett and the other is…"_

" _Charlotte Nicole Howlett," I finished._

" _Well, which one is which?" he questioned._

 _I looked at them as he went to the bassinet and looked closer at them._

" _One as your dark blue eyes and the other one got my turquoise eyes," I said._

" _That don't help much when they're a sleep darling."_

 _That when one of them woke up and started a staring contest with her father._

" _This one's got her mama's eyes. What's the idea you got Anne," he said as a grin broke out across his face._

" _That little one should be name Charlotte Nicole while her twin is named Victoria Mae," I explained. "Charlotte and Nicole are more French while Victoria and Mae are more English. Plus we can tell them apart a bit easier by their eyes."_

 _I watched him nod as one of the nurses came in with the paper work._

" _Can I have their names yet Mrs. Howlett?" she asked. "Or do you two need more time?"_

 _Logan chuckled at that one._

" _It's been sorted," I said before pointing at Logan. "And keep your mouth smart ass remarks out ya."_

" _Yes Darling," He answered._

" _What is the dark blue eyed girls name?" asked the nurse._

" _Victoria Mae," I answered._

" _The other little girls?"_

" _Charlotte Nicole."_

" _Perfect."_

I sat up in bed, panting and staring straight in front of me; one of my knives's imbedded into the wall in front of me.

"Anne? Darling are you okay?" asked Logan.

I shook my head and looked back at him. I didn't wake up from dreams often; it was usual Logan that woke up from dreams, well more like nightmares. There were close calls when it came to his. I remember waking up with him pinning me down on our bed and ready to slash my throat or the time he slashed my leg.

"I'm fine," I said.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was about the babies. Charlotte and Victoria," I whispered.

"Charlotte and Victoria?"

I put my hands on the two restless babies in my belly.

"It's what we named our daughter's. Charlotte and Victoria."

"We don't even know if they're girls. I think you're mind is over doing it."

"You want sons?" I asked.

I felt his right arm around my shoulders and saw his left hand go over my hands.

"I don't care if they're polka dotted, as long as they healthy and happy, I'm good," He replied. "And as long so their mama is healthy and happy, I'm happy. Now let's go back to sleep."

He pulled me back down onto our bed. His arm still around my shoulders, but his other hand fixed the blanket. I landed my head on his chest and I listened to his heart beat before I let sleep next me again.

XXX

 **Five year ago…**

I found myself in the danger room straddling Logan. Thing's had changed for the better, after living in Logan's room for two month, we decided that I was staying there and I moved in permanently. I smiled down at my boyfriend proud that I got him on the ground for once.

Suddenly, I was flipped over and Logan was on top of me. Oh I was going to win; I kneed him right where no man liked being kneed. I wiggled out from under him and got into a fighting stance, while I heard a string of curses and he stood up ready for round five. The danger room doors opened and I got out of my stance, which was a stupid idea. Logan came flying into me and pinned me up against the wall.

"Never drop your guard darling," he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Right," I groaned. "I'll remember it."

He put me back on the ground and then we both faced Jean and Scott. I instantly remembered what tonight was the redo of my birthday dinner and dancing.

"You two do realize that we are supposed to be going out tonight?" stated Scott.

"Yeah we do," replied Logan.

"I should go get ready. I'll see you later," I said reaching up to kiss him.

I followed Jean out of the danger room and up to my old room where I was going to get ready for tonight. Even those Logan saw the dress, he still hadn't seen me in it and that was going to be a surprise. I hopped into the hot shower and scrubbed off the sweat from the training session I heard Jean and Marie in the main room. I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around me; I washed my face before fully drying off, and changing into my undergarments and the dress that I had gotten so long ago.

"Alright, I'm ready for ya two to do my hair and makeup," I said entering the main room.

They were already dressed their outfits and their hair and makeup done. My hair was curled and half way pinned up. My make up was light and airy, but still gorgeous. I put in my black and white spiral strand earrings that fit with my necklace.

"So how do I look?" I asked them.

"You look gorgeous we should head down, it's about time to go," Said Jean.

"Let's not the boys waiting sugar," said Marie.

"Of course not," I replied grabbing my purse and jacket.

They headed down before me. I heard Remy complain before Jean told me to come down. I slowly made my way down the stair in my heels. Everyone got really quiet.

"Bon Seigneur Tout-Puissant," I heard Remy say.

 _Good lord almighty_

I looked right at Logan and he was totally awestruck.

"Well now that we're all here we should probably get going. Jubilee you can ride with us," said Scott.

Logan held out an arm and I gladly took it as we headed out to the cars. Logan held open the door for me and I got in. before he came around and got into the driver's seat.

"You look gorgeous darling," Said Logan once we were driving.

"Thank you. Those you're not bad looking in that suit," I replied.

"I'm only wearing it for you."

"And I appreciate it."

We eventually arrive at the classy restaurant, we were all lead to our table were we enjoyed the dinner and the dancing. It was between dinner and dessert when Logan took me out on the dance floor.

XXX

We were all watching Roxanne and Logan twirling around the dance floor. After everything that had happened, they had made it and I had no doubt that at some point I was going to be giving my sister away to Logan. They made a good couple and in time probably a very deadly couple.

"They do make a gorgeous couple," said Jean.

"They sure do," said Rogue.

I knew as I watched them dancing that Logan was probably the only person that could handle Roxanne and we all knew that Logan, as which as he didn't admit it, was attached to my sister and would literally go crazy if something happened to her. We had all witnessed it when Sabretooth kidnapped Roxie.

"Why do I get the feeling that someday we'll watching Roxanne and Logan get marry?" questioned Scott.

"We most likely will. Remy just hope it not too soon," I replied. "I don't feel like giving her to him just yet and she's not even nineteen yet."

"You're going to have to let her go Remy," said Ororo.

"I know, I just got the petit back and she's finally away from that hell whole. Roxie needs to enjoy life."

"She appears to enjoying it just fine with Logan," stated jean. "Besides I doubt Logan is ready to make her an even bigger target for his enemies."

They came back to the table and the cake was brought out. Happy birthday was sung by the staff and by us as Roxanne tried hide from the attention. She blew out the candles and was handed a knife.

"Everyone trust me to do this?" she asked taking up the knife.

"Cut the damn cake petit," I said getting impatient.

"Watch it, I'm not afraid to smack you upside your head in public cher frère," she replied.

 _Dear brother_

She cut the cake and we started to enjoy the strawberry dessert.

XXX

It was late at night and several dances later that we finally returned home. All us girls were bare foot by this point, but we had all enjoyed ourselves for once. I leaned onto Logan as we headed up to our room, my feet were killing me.

"Ow," I hissed for the fifteenth time since we got home.

I was suddenly scooped up bridal style.

"Come on darling let get you to bed," stated Logan.

Once we got to our room he sat me down and I painfully started for the bed. He pulled me back and into a kiss. It was tender kiss, but before we both knew it turned into a hot hungry kiss. I felt Logan's hand on the button of my dress. Then it he stopped and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

We had been working talking to each other.

"Nothing's wrong darling, it just that…" He started.

I put my hand on his mouth to stop him.

"What happens in this room is between us. Remy can flip out all he wants, but it my life and not his," I stated. "Those I know it isn't my brother that's the problem, its your pride and honor."

I wouldn't admit it, but I was disappointed. I understood and I wouldn't push it. Logan was a man of honor and that meant waiting until you got married, and I liked the idea, but sometimes it made it difficult. I started to walk to the dresser and take out my pajama's before heading for the bathroom to get ready.

Once I did my nightly routine, slipped into bed and picked up my book while Logan got ready. I felt the bed shift as he climbed in and he took my book from me.

"You're right on all accounts. Yes, what happens in here is no one's business and yes, my honor is another. But that wasn't it," he said. "I don't want you regretting it and if we do cross that line it mean that target on you gets bigger, my scent would be all over you."

"But…" I started.

"And you certainly aren't ready for another run in with Sabretooth. I'm trying to protect you as best I can Anne."

"Because he would kill me just because I'm your woman," I whispered. "And I would be marked."

I felt Logan's arms slip around my shoulders and pull me closer to him. This was all stuff Logan told me on our walks or movie nights in the rec room. He had started explaining what his feral side was about.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I don't want in that way. I want to make sure that you can defend yourself against Sabretooth until help can get to you before we go to the next stage," he replied. "Think you can be patient."

"I'll try."

We shared another kiss.

"Get some sleep."

"I love you Wolvie."

"I love you too Anne."

I snuggled into his side and fell asleep knowing I was nice and safe in his arms.

XXX

 **Present day…**

I was working on my cake, while I listened to the hammering. Even those it was my birthday, Logan was still working on to addition. Once the cake was in the oven, I head out to investigate more of this addition. I leaned up against one opens in the walls that I assume would be windows.

"I thought you making a cake?" questioned Logan.

"It's in the oven. I thought I come see what you were too and get some fresh air. The girl's are enjoying it I can tell you that," I replied rubbing my belly.

"What ever they are they're going to be trouble at this rate," commented Logan.

"They're our kids they're going to be trouble."

I heard him snort at that, I knew that whatever our pups were they were going torment us. Thankful they would have plenty of uncles and aunts to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

"Yeah, just what we need. Two more trouble makers."

"Hey Jubilee isn't that bad anymore."

"Either is the crazy swamp girl."

I felt his lips on my cheek. I smiled; he hadn't called me that in a long time.

"That's an old one."

"You will always be my crazy swamp girl. Come on, let's get you in here."

He helped me in through the window and looked at the room he was building.

"This bigger…"

"It's not done yet. There's going be a bathroom, playroom, and a bedroom for them."

"It sounds perfect. Do you think you'll have it done before the doctor's appointment in two months?"

I knew that by then my appointments would be once a month has my due date got closer and I would want him home with me.

"I should have it done by then. I have a feeling somebody isn't going let me come back up here by that point."

"You got that right. I need to check on the cake. We need a door way."

"Good idea darling."

I heard the sound of his claws coming out and he went up to the wall of the cabin. I shook my head as he made a door way to the main part of our cabin.

XXX

I watched Roxanne setting the table, for dinner from the doorway I had created and covered. I would make it neater later, but right now, it was my wife's birthday and I was going to make special for her. I walked over and grabbed the candle holder on the fireplace, opening the drawer that held the candles, I placed it on the dinning table and lite the candle.

Then I flipped on the radio and went to her. We always went dancing once a year, usually on her birthday, and sometimes on our wedding anniversary.

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

"You may," she replied.

We swayed to the music, her arms around my neck and my hands on her hips.

"Happy birthday darling."

"Thanks," she said.

I could the sadness in her voice. Tomorrow she would be leaving to head back to the school. Once the song ended we went and sat down to the dinner that she had cooked and the small cake.

XXX

 **Five year ago…**

It was summer and I had gone out and gotten a retro bikini while Logan and Remy where out. So when Jean and Ororo planned a cook out/ pool party. I waited until Logan was out of the mansion to change into my black and red polka dotted bikini.

I walked down after Jean told me that both Remy and Logan were occupied. I entered the pool area and heard the breaking of a glass bottle and saw Logan looking at me with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Christ…" I heard Logan say as I walked by him.

"Bon Dieu nous aide tous…" I heard Remy muttered.

 _Good lord help us all_

I sat myself down in a lounge chair enjoyed the hot sun on my skin. I was hopping I could some color into my skin and relax. I had been training non stop since I was stable enough to do so and finally passed Logan's approval, which lead to my first mission with the team.

I heard Logan plop down in the chair next to me with a fresh beer.

"You have a way of ruining my beer's. You are either blowing them up or making me drop them," he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry," I replied.

"I can smell lies darling, you're not as good as Remy in that department," He said. "You're not sorry in the least."

I looked over at him over the top of my black aviator's that I got recently.

"Of course I'm not. I think I accomplished my goal."

Darting my eyes down to see my accomplishment, I received a growl from him; before I pushed my sunglasses back up and soaked up the gorgeous sun.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll figure out how to deal with you… later," He said gruffly.

"I don't doubt that you will," I whispered knowing he heard me as he wandered off.

XXX

I walked in the woods to clear my head of all the thought's Roxanne had brought forth when she came out in that damn bikini. That woman was going to be the death of me if she kept up with her damn bombshell surprises. They got more frequent once I gave my okay to put her on the team and that she could hold her ground against our more tougher opponents.

I had been courting her for six month now, and we've been through hell a back, more so than most couple. Heck she thought we broken up there for a while and that was my fault. I knew what Roxanne was doing, but was I ready to paint that bigger target on her.

It wasn't the first had thought about this, Remy had asked me after one of our training sessions what my intention were with Roxanne. It had been a fair question on Remy's part. Did I want to someday marry Roxanne? I told Remy that I didn't know.

Those I knew one thing with my walk, I was going to take the risk and make that target on Roxanne bigger by tonight. I decided to headed back to the pool and arrived just in time see a very wet and angry Roxanne chase after a laughing Jubilee.

Yeah, Roxanne was going to be mine tonight and I had an idea.

XXX

 **Present day…**

I had woken this morning, grabbed a shower, dressed and packing up my dirty clothes and toiletries before I headed out of the bedroom to sit down to have one last breakfast with my husband. I keep a hand over my perturbing belly while we ate, thinking of waking up in the night and listened to Logan talking to our unborn children.

It had put a smile on my face, seeing Logan doing that and I knew I would miss it. Once the dishes where cleaned up and Logan packed and check over my car, we were walking out of the cabin together, Apollo and Artemis walking with us as usual.

"You got money for gas?" asked Logan.

"I should have," I replied opening my wallet to check.

I counted that the cash I had, knowing Remy had insisted on giving me an extra fifty when I left on Friday.

"Yup I have money for gas."

"And you're going stop before heading back right?"

"Yeah I was going to stop at Mrs. Abels' get some snacks for the road, fill up and say goodbye."

He grunted. I knew Logan would assist that I fill up before heading to the border and onward to the mansion. We got the dogs into the back seat of my car, before I opened the driver's side door.

"I'll see you in a couple more months," he said.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I don't miss you," I told him. "I should get going. They'll be expecting this afternoon."

"Right, I love you darling and take it easy."

"I love you too and I'll see you soon."

We shared a brief kiss, before I climbed into my car. I buckle my seat belt as Logan leaned on the window.

"Be careful."

"I will."

We shared another kiss pouring in our love for each other, before I started the car. Thankfully Logan had re parked my car this morning so I didn't have to back out. I looked in the rearview mirror as I went pulled away from the cabin. I smiled and stick my hand out the window to wave goodbye.

XXX

I watched Roxanne disappear down the dirt road before I went back to work on the addition. I needed to get this done so I could get home to my pregnant wife. If I had to come back up after this next doctor's appointment, she would not be happy.

I knew my wife's temper when she's wasn't pregnant, but not now. I didn't know if I could just take off again by that point. I would have to go down to the market tonight and call home to make sure, she got to the mansion safely and to talk to her.

"It's going a long couple months," I said to myself.

XXX

 **Five years ago…**

It had been a peaceful day, apart from Jubilee throwing me into the pool. The lunch was great, with hamburgers, hot dogs, and salads. Logan had returned from his walk, and had spent much of the afternoon with me; it was after dinner that he had disappeared into woods for an hour or two.

It was dusk now and Logan wanted to take me on a stroll in the woods. He leads me toward the deeper part of the woods than normal. It wasn't long until we stopped and Logan pinned me against a nearby tree. His lips crashing onto mine in a tender, fiery kiss and I returned it with as tenderness and fire I could pour in.

I managed to slip out from underneath him and started to skip away from him.

"You want this, you'll have to come and get it," I said playfully before taking off up the trail we were on.

"Oh, you don't you what you have started Roxanne," I heard him replied as he started to chase after me.

I ran for a good ten minutes before I looked behind me and found him not behind me. I started to look around me, as I walked down the trail I keep looking around trying to see if I could spot him, but I couldn't.

I stumbled upon a cave and decided that I should turn around and head back, only someone had other idea's. I was grabbed and picked off my feet suddenly I produced a light knife ready to attack.

"Gotcha ya," came Logan's voice.

He put me down and turned me to face him. We were kissing once more, his hands on my hips and my arms slipping around his waist. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but his hold on me tightened.

"Oh no you don't, my little hummingbird," he said in a low, deep voice. "This game ends tonight."

Our lips met again, this kiss was hungry, fill with desire, and want. I knew that this was the way Logan was going to deal with my little game that I had been playing with him all week. When we came up for air, he scooped me up and carried me to the cave entrance.

"Logan?" I questioned.

"I doubt we can make it back to our room," he answered huskily.

We got inside the cave I saw that there some pillows and some thick blankets tucked in a sheltered area of the cave. He had planned this and somehow knew that I would play hard to get.

"You planed this didn't you?" I asked as he sat me on the blankets.

"Yeah, since you came out in that damn bikini and I had to take that walk. I figured if you wanted to play hard to get I would just lead you here. Tonight I'm making you mine," he explained as he lite the lantern to give us some light.

We made love for the first time, in a cave. He was gentle with me knowing that he was the first. We laid in that cave, wrapped into each other arms. I drew patterns on his bare chest. I wanted to know why he had called me hummingbird.

"Why did you call me little hummingbird?" I asked.

"You're like a hummingbird," he answered. "Light on your feet, resilience, independent, your swift. It's your spirit animal."

"Let me guess, the Wolverine is your spirit animal," I stated. "You're getting very temperamental."

"You hit the nail on the head."

"Maybe, that should be my codename, Hummingbird."

I heard and felt him chuckle at that. He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Wolverine and Hummingbird, No one would expect that one."

I sat up on my elbows and looked down at him. He reached up and touches the bite mark on my neck.

"You're brother is going to be pissed when he sees that."

"Let him be pissed. My life not his."

He smiled and pulled me in for a long, tender kiss, which led us making love again.

 **XXX**

 **I was going to put this up yesterday the fifteenth of October, but I got sidetrack with birthday cake as it was my birthday. So enjoy the installment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Present Day…**

It was just the mid-point my sixth month of being pregnant and I now had full blown mood swings. I had also found away to do my college in my last months of pregnancy, I was doing at that mansion with a private tutor who the college recommended. It was during this time that longed to see Logan drive through the gates.

I missed him terribly and I knew Remy was getting sick of babysitting me even if he never said a word. I had been helping storm at the guest house planting plants when I wasn't napping or studying. They were trying to keep my mind off Logan.

We had all the bits of the nursery, but Jean and me felt we needed to wait until Logan saw the guest house put it all together. There was thing that I had Remy and Scott move for me, the puffy rocking chair, I had it move to sit by the window where I could sit and watch for my husband.

That was what I was doing now as it neared my bed time, sitting, watching, and rocking. The babies loved the rocking and they seemed to stay calm. I yawned and got up, realizing that he wasn't coming home tonight. I crawled into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow was my doctors appointment and I hoped that Logan would back in time for it.

I was woken up by the bed moving, I rolled over and found my husband climbing in.

"When did you get in?" I asked groggily

"A little while ago, go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning," he said giving me a kiss.

I yawned and went back to sleep, or at least tried to. I woke up again just after dawn with a series of kicks, I heard whispers and I smiled when I saw Logan talking to our unborn babies.

"Morning darling," he said looking up at me.

"Morning," I replied yawning.

"You should get some more rest. You sound tired," he stated.

"Today's the big doctor's appointment and I still have a session with my tutor," I explained.

He frowned at this I knew this with going to be a battle.

"Roxanne, maybe you should put the college on hold."

"Logan, we've discuss this."

He sat up and looked at me before replying.

"I know this is something you want to do, but would you're adoptive father want you to work yourself into the ground? I'm thinking of you and our unborn babies here. You're putting yourself and our pups at risk."

I had this very conversation with Remy not long ago. Maybe they were right and it was just time to put the college education on the back burner. I pushed myself up and sat up next to him, He was right for once.

"You're right this one time; I'll put college on the back burner for now. I should focus on our family."

"Thank you. I'm going for a shower. You should at least try to get a few more minutes of sleep."

"It's not going to happen. They're up now thanks to their papa. Help me up and I'll sit in the rocker."

He got out of bed and gave me a hand out of our bed. We shared a morning kiss before I waddling over the rocking chair. I gently rocked and hummed to sooth the babies. Once Logan was done showering I hopped in and getting ready for the day, I dressed in one of the shirts I had stolen from Logan while he was gone and loose jean with tan flats. I clasped my dolphin necklace and slipped on my wedding ring, before heading down with Logan for food.

"Look at I found in my bed," I said entering the kitchen. "A long lost Wolverine."

"Petit, I doubt he was never lost," commented Remy. "By the way Logan, you owe us for putting up with her and her wild carvings."

"They're not that bad," I stated.

"Chocolate ice cream with butterscotch syrup, olives, cherries, and sardine," recounted Scott. "I've helped with those carvings."

"And mayonnaise, you forgot the mayonnaise. It's delicious by the way."

Everyone laughed at my denial of my carvings, while I went to get my breakfast of yogurt and fruit and take my vitamins.

"So are you two finding out what gender the babies are today?" asked Jean.

"Don't know," I answered looking at Logan. "Not that it matters too much, but I wouldn't mind finding out."

"It's up to you darling. I don't care if they're boys or girls or both," stated Logan coming to sit with me at the kitchen table with his plate of eggs, beacon, and harsh browns.

"Let's just find out. Oh and I'm putting college off."

He nodded in agreement as we both ate. Once we were finished, he went to do a work out while I sorted out my education.

XXX

 **five years ago…**

The pervious year went by without much problem, I had started College and Jean and Scott were getting married. I stood with Storm and Marie in a purple and white brides maid gown glancing every once in awhile for Logan, still he wasn't in the crowd, not that I totally cared. Logan had been somewhat distant since the wedding plan started and Jean told me what was going on.

Logan had a crush on Jean and I took it hard. I had moved out of Logan's room and back to my old room. My relationship with Logan was in the air again and he knew it. The ceremony was soon over and we went to the reception were I tried to smile and be happy while I cried are the inside.

"Roxanne, are you okay?" asked Hank.

"I'll be okay in time Hank," I replied with a small smile.

"Alright, we wouldn't want a repeat of…"

"I know."

He nodded and was off to do something. Jean stood on the stairs while us single women and Jubilee gathered for the bouquet toss. I stood in the back and for shear Luck caught the bouquet.

"Roxanne you'll be the next to marry," said Jean.

"Sure," I replied.

' **He'll come back to you Roxanne. He has before, just give him time.'**

' **You aimed for me didn't you?'**

' **Roxanne, he's in the danger room. Go talk to him, I already did. Hopefully you two can get sort out by time we get back.'**

I sighed and headed off for the kitchen elevator. I went to the lower floor and opened the danger room. The program stopped Logan fall hard to the ground. I stepped in, hiding the bouquet of flowers behind my back.

"I thought you were upset," he said.

"I am it's not every day that the man you've loved for nearly two years has a crush on one of you're best friends," I replied. "I was hoping you would show at the wedding, but I guess that was wishful thinking."

"I thought I was over it."

"But clearly you're not and I was just distraction," I stated looking down at the floor.

He walked over to and lifted my face up to look at him.

"You are not a distraction, Roxanne. I still love you more than anything. Nothing's ever happened between me and Jean. She's always been with Scott; I've just harbored feelings for her. I've got to sort it out."

I pulled out the bridal bouquet.

"I caught the bouquet, I'm the next to marry, somebody better get their shit sorted or it'll be a false prediction."

Logan chuckled.

"Is that your way of you saying I'm forgiven?" questioned Logan.

"Yeah it is," I answered. "That and I'm tired of everyone asking if I'm okay."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and turned me toward the door.

"They'll need you upstairs, so go on. I'll see you later."

I left knowing he was right. They would need my help and not Logan. His tux was in tatters.

XXX

It had been two days since Scott and Jean had been married and weird thing's began to happen. Remy had kissed Rogue, Storm had sent Jubilee to a friend's of humanity headquarters, and beast didn't show up to help Rogue and Storm, Logan disappeared to look for Jubilee, and I, Roxanne had been kidnapped again and found myself standing in front of my friend and loved ones, but there was something different about me. They had been too late to foil all of Sinister's plans.

"How do I look now Wolverine or is it Jean you still have feelings for?" I asked coldly pinning him to tree.

"Roxanne, you don't want this darling," he said.

"I'm not your darling! I never was your darling! I was just a distraction for you! I was a fool to think you loved me!" I screamed. "I can see it clearly now!"

"Mon Cher, this is not you. Roxanne fight it!" said Remy. "Gambit doesn't want to hurt his baby sister."

I threw Wolverine away into the foliage and then focused on choking Remy.

"You abandoned me with those bâtards! You forgot about me, left in that putain de hell whole! Remy didn't give a Merde about little old Roxanne!" I shouted. "And stop talking in third person it is really fucking annoying!"

I threw Remy to the ground before throwing my explosive light knives at Jean, Scott, Beast and Strom. All the while fighting to gain control.

"Sugar, I hate to do this to you, but I've got clam ya down before you hurt yourself and other," I heard Rogue say has she reaching out.

I finally gained control over my dark self.

"Please make it stop! I can't do guys!" I screamed. "Somebody knock me out!"

I felt Rogue draining me as Scott took aim at me. I could see Scott hesitating.

"I forgive you! Now knock me out or let Jean do!"

I felt beam hit me and I went flying back into wolverine, who caught me.

"Easy Darling, we'll get ya fixed up," he whispered.

"Don't leave me…" I whispered as I started go out.

"I ain't going anywhere," He replied kissing my forehead.

I let the darkness take me and I knew Jean was going shut off my mind.

XXX

 **Present day…**

After I had sorted out my college education, I looked up at the clock and found there was an hour until my appointment. I reached out to Logan to see where he was at as I reached for a banana.

' **Hon, where are you?' I asked through our link.**

' **Just getting out of the shower," he replied.**

' **Can you grab you grab my bag on your way out? My feet are killing and I don't want to go up the stairs if I don't have to.'**

' **Will do, I'll meet in the kitchen in five minutes.'**

I sat at the breakfast table and put my feet up while I waited for Logan. Just like he said he was down in five minutes, in his dark jeans and flannel shirt and my bag in his hand.

"Thank you hon," I said taking the bag.

"Welcome, I talk to Scott, Jean, and Remy about the house. We'll go look at the house when we get back," he told me.

"Alright, we should get going."

He helped me up and we went out to the garage. We took my car, seeing as it was easier to get in and out for me. We didn't have to wait long and the same routine as last time.

"So, the babies appeared to be healthy and doing quite well," said Dr. Aakster. "You keep doing what you're doing Roxanne. Do you two want to find out what gender they are?"

I looked over at Logan, who only squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, we want to know the gender," I replied.

"They are both girls," replied Dr. Aakster. "I'll see you next month for a check up Roxanne."

"Of course," I stated wiping the jelly off my belly before pulling my shirt down.

I made my next appointment while Logan went out to the car. I climbed into the car a short while later and looked over at Logan.

"Don't say I told you so," He said as he backed out of the parking spot.

"Well, I think that sort a lot of thing's. Charlotte Nicole and Victoria Mae," I stated.

"Yeah," He replied. "The name category is checked off."

"We should get back; I know plans are being discussed for a baby shower and we still have to a move decide on."

There was still lots do before our girls arrived in the fall. I still had some shopping to do and Logan need to come.

"I'm surprise that Remy hasn't had you call Bobby," said Logan.

"Actually I talked to Bobby last month, He said he might send a gift, but I don't expect him to show up," I replied.

"Oh, the last time he showed up two weeks before our wedding."

"Yeah, that's was just lovely. Probably best he just be a distant uncle. We don't want me losing it again, not with two little babies."

"That's another thing," he said popping a claw. "We might be the most protective parents, but how do we not scar our own kids?"

"I don't know. Logan, how are we going to be parents and x-men?"

Boy was there a lot to thinking about and discuss with the others. We arrived back at the mansion and headed inside where we found Jean and Scott eating lunch.

"Well, what kinda of trouble are we in for?" asked Scott.

"What are the bets?" I asked knowing that they were going around.

"Well, rogue and jubilee think boys. Scott, Storm and beast are for girls. The professor, me, and Gambit are for a mix," Replied Jean.

"Girls," stated Logan. "Now, what of this house idea? I have a feeling we might need it."

We gathered Remy and Jubilee and headed down the path to the House. As I had thought two months ago, Jean and Scott had fixed it up and with the gardening that me and Storm, mainly storm, had done it was looking way better. Everything had been changed; the stiff furniture was replaced with more comfortable furniture.

We went through room to room, Jean was insistent that the sun room should be last. I could hear Logan asking about security while Jean, Jubilee, and me headed for the sun room.

"I hope you like it," Said Jean opening the doors.

The sun room had completely changed. I stepped into the room and looked around, the room felt warm and cozy, the furniture was overstuffed and more like that stuff we had at the cabin. There was shag carpet on the floor and a brick fireplace against the wall of the kitchen. The drapes were in a warm hue and there was a little area for reading.

I turned to look at the group, my eyes focus on Logan as he took in the room and he looked back at me. The whole house had been decorated for us. Whole the room next door to the master wasn't decorated, which if Logan agreed would the nursery.

"Logan, say we can move in," I asked. "You can't say it isn't perfect."

"Yeah, we can move in darling," he replied coming over to me.

"Good because this is everyone's gift to you two for the year," said Scott.

"Thank you guys," I stated.

Scott showed us the intercom that linked us to the Mansion. There was one in the downstairs hall and then one in our master bedroom. Once that was done, we head back to the mansion and started packing our stuff up. I gathered up the stuff that wasn't heavy, like clothes, nick nacks, and photo's. While the other's helped move the heavier stuff, like the hope chest that I started, the nursery furniture and Logan's weighs. That was the rest of our day, we spent moving and realizing that we didn't have all that much.

XXX

 **Five years ago…**

It had been two months since Sinister had experimented on me. Jean had been working with me to control my stronger powers. I much all the first time was doing well and blowing up beer once again much to Logan and Remy displeasure. Logan and Remy watched and helped where they could as did the whole team. I was back to normal with clear changes and we were working through everything.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed out my hair that now held a burned orange streak. My eyes if I used my full power, turned turquoise on black and my knives could be etched if I wanted them to be etched. Then there was my telepathic, which I was now a decent Telepath.

"You know, I like the burned orange," I heard Logan say.

I looked at him in the mirror.

"I was thinking of maybe getting more of it," I stated. "Make it look like it was on purpose."

I watched him walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist.

"You'll be easy to find. It makes you even more gorgeous," He whispered pressing a light kiss to my neck.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, I've got to get ready for school, this is my last final and I rather not be late," I said. "Then you'll have me all summer."

"I've got plans for us this summer, you'll like them."

I smiled and pushed him out of the bathroom, before I finished getting ready for school. I came out of the bathroom, in a new summer dress, with cowboy boots, the Necklace had given on my 18th birthday, and my hair braided. I grabbed my book bag, wallet and keys. I kissed Logan on his cheek before heading out into the garage.

"Think you'll be up to go out tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be willing to go out," I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home."

"See you in two to three hours."

With that I headed out to my car and off to the college.

XXX

I watched her drive away, before I went in search of the Cajun. I was going to take Roxanne on a much needed vacation to my cabin and if Remy gave his okay, maybe the ring that I hid in my nightstand drawer would be on that girl's finger when we came back.

I already had it planned and clear with the team, they didn't know the details but they knew about the vacation and agreed that Roxanne need to get away. I found Remy watching the security camera.

"I need to ask you something," I told him.

"What is you need homme?" replied Gambit.

"It's about your sister," I stated. "And you can't tell her anything."

Remy quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What about Roxanne?" He asked.

"I want to ask for her hand in marriage."

Remy looked at me in shock.

"I should have seen this coming. Those you don't seem like the marrying kind wolverine," he said. "But then again, you're probably the only person that can handle Roxanne. When are you popping the question?"

"I'm taking up to Canada for a vacation. I'm planning on asking her then, but you can't mention this to her Cajun."

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut until you two get back. You have my blessing to marry her, but if you ever break her heart or do some stupid, I will make sure to make you're life unpleasant as I can."

"That's after she's done with me. We both know Roxanne has the first say in punishment between us."

"Don't remind me."

I left him there to go a training session.

XXX

 **Present Day…**

I had managed to drag Logan to the baby store where I found the nursery furniture months ago. We need a few things' for the nursery that Jean and I didn't get. We need a baby monitor even those Logan had heighten senses, I need one for when he wasn't home and picking out car seats.

"Why do you need me for this stuff?" he asked.

"I thought you should be apart of one shopping adventure for our daughters. Besides, I get tired of shopping with Jean and others, sometimes I just like shopping with you," I replied. "As much as you hate it, at least humor me for a bit."

"I always try to humor you. Is this all we needed or do you have something else you want to get."

There was something we had pick up from the post office that I knew come form my birth mother's family. We still had a bit of shopping to do for the house and I had pieced that out between, Jean, Storm, and Rogue for Christmas gifts, but there were dishes we had to get before then.

"Not really, we could look around for a bit and see if we find anything."

That's what we did; we roamed the store for a bit, I found some cute pacifiers that I was sure Logan would like. I waddled back to our cart to see Logan putt two stuffed Wolves in the cart.

"I found something you'll like," I said showing him the pacifiers.

"My heart belongs to daddy and daddy's little princess," he read aloud. "Well you've hit that right on the nail."

"The wolves cute by the way, I'm sure they'll love them," I told him.

We made our way to the check out where the sells person recognized me. We paid and took our items to the car. Once everything was loaded we headed for the mall to get the dishes and other thing's we needed.

We wound up getting two sets, an Asian themed one and a simple country themed set. We got the silverware, drinking glasses, towels, and some place mats. Then we headed for the rug section to get a welcome mat and a mat for inside of the door.

"That's it for now," I said tucking my list back into my bag.

"Let's pay for this stuff and go get some lunch," said Logan.

"Agreed, I've been carving pizza since we passed the food court."

"Pizza it is then."

We paid and then headed out to the chili dog stand and got us some pizza slices, before heading to the post office then home. Once we got back, Logan unloaded the car while I went ahead to unlock our front door and to get Artemis and Apollo out into the back yard. Once everything was where it needed to be, I opened the package I had gotten for our daughter.

"What is it?" questioned Logan.

I pulled out a crochet baby blanket that had the name Charlotte embroidered in curves. The blanket was white, pink and purple, super soft yarn. I had called my Aunt Abegail to tell her about my pregnancy and what we were having.

"I have a similar blanket in my hope chest that Bobby brought when he came for our wedding, excepted my maternal great grandmother made it," I explained. "My aunt Abegail sent these."

Logan nodded knowing that I had been in contract with my maternal family since our wedding when bobby had found them and brought them to see me and Remy as a wedding gift. We had delayed our honeymoon so I could get to know them, it was how me and Remy found out about our parents never being married and that our birth father was living nearby and our birth mother had died shortly after she abandoned us.

We had even gone to my great grandmother's funeral. I found the letter that my aunt sent.

"It must be a tradition," he said.

"She's sent a letter," I said unfolding the letter.

I quickly read it over.

"Grandma, grandpa, her and Uncle Bo want to come up to help with the babies," I read aloud to Logan.

They knew about the x-men and were totally cool with their grandchildren being Mutants.

"Hmm," replied Logan.

"They know that even those we have Remy and the others they know they can't always be around, you included. She wants me to call as soon as we clear with the others and you of course."

"I'm fine with it, we both know you're going to off the team for quite sometime even after Charlotte and Victoria are born. I'll be needed at some point."

I nodded as I continued reading it.

"Also they've been talking to Bobby and they're going bring up his package when they come. Save him a bit of cash."

"I think this a good idea and you'll get to spend time with them. I don't see why the others would say no, but we'll run it by the professor."

"Maybe my Uncle Bo and grandpa can put the cribs together in the nursery."

I had been prodding Logan that we should finish up the nursery before the girls came, but every time he said he would a mission would come up.

"I was going to do it today seeing as I already told Scott that you needed me around the house and been prodding me to the put the cribs together, but you decided to drag me out. But thankfully I have been given tomorrow off as well."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"And set you off, no way. You're temper is worse than ever and I don't like making you cry darling. I've done that enough in our relationship."

"Well, I don't plan on shopping tomorrow; I'll probably be sorting our kitchen out and making it feel more like our home. How about you put those mats down by the door?"

I headed for our kitchen to start getting the dishes packed and washed. I knew it would take time to make it feel like our home, but we still had thing's that needed places.

XXX

 **Five years ago…**

We had been at Logan's cabin for a week, the dogs were loving it up here and so was I. Logan took me hiking and swimming in the lake. In evening we would cuddle up in front of the fireplace, with Apollo and Artemis in front. It was so nice to get away from everyone and everything, I was enjoying our alone time together.

I was curled up next to Logan like normal, enjoying the fire and just being with Logan, when he moved to get up. I frowned as he did.

"I've got to get something, I'll be right back darling," He said heading for the bedroom.

"Alright," I replied sitting up right.

I looked at the pictures at the pictures on the mantle, two were of me and Logan, one was from my belated 18th birthday dinner and the other one was of us at Christmas at the mansion, the third one that was there was of the whole team, me and Jubilee kneeling in the front of the professor and the final one was of me and Logan in our uniforms, he stood behind me with his arms around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder and my right hand reaching up to rest on his cheek it was taken after I had been giving my full power.

I knew which ones were his favorites, and they were the ones of just me and him. He had a copy of us from my 18th birthday dinner in his wallet and we had a bigger sized of the team and us hanging on our bedroom walls at the mansion. I was brought out of my thought by movement and looked over to find Logan down on one knee and holding out a ring box. I looked at him in confusion, but I didn't say anything.

"I'm madly in love with and I can't see you not in my life anymore. Roxanne Juliette LeBeau, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he stated opening the ring box.

Inside was a beautiful, simple ring with the June birthstone in the middle with two diamonds on either side. I looked up at him feeling the tears welling up in my eyes, I knew he was waiting for me to speak, but I couldn't form my thoughts into words just yet.

I knew I felt the same way for Logan. I've fought next him and against him. We been through the ringer more time than we could count. But was I ready to settle down and officially and legally become his wife?

"Logan…" I whispered. "It's beautiful, but…"

I watched his face fall and I planned my next word carefully.

"But what?" he asked.

"You know I love you just as much as you love me, but I'm sure if I'm ready to settle down just yet. I just need to think," I explained to him.

He nodded and closed the ring box before he left me sitting there. I got up and grabbed his key from their place on the peg. I need a few things' for dinner and I could drive down to the market giving us before time and space to sort our thoughts.

"Logan, I'm going down to the market and get the things I need for dinner," I said. "You want me to get anything else?"

"Pick me up some beer," he replied.

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. I love you."

"I love you too."

I head out of the door and got into the jeep. Starting it and I took off down the dirt road to the main highway. I knew if we got married I would be seen as a weakness to the wolverine, but I knew that if he was proposing, he thought I was a keeper and that he was willing putting me in that position. There were pros and cons. I pulled into the parking lot of the market and shut off the jeep, putting my head against the steering wheel. I took a deep breath and lifted my head.

 _Roxanne Juliette what the hell you going to do? You're madly in love with a man that has a laundry list of enemies and has scattered mixed up memories?_

I walked through the market grabbing potatoes, some canned peas, a small carton of ice cream, two packages of Jerky, a bottle of apple wine and a case of Logan's beer. I walked to the counter and set my order out for the older woman, Mrs. Abels and looked at the keychains while I waited.

"Did Logan send you down here all by yourself?" asked Mrs. Abels.

"No Mrs. Abels, I needed a few bits for dinner, so I came down here on my own," I replied as I spied a hummingbird keychain.

"You're the first girl I've seen come up here with him. You must mean something special to him," she stated.

"I guess I do, he did ask me to marry him."

She smiled at me.

"I don't see a ring. Don't tell me you declined?"

"I didn't exactly say yes or no. I needed to think about somethings."

She frowned at me as I sat the humming bird key chain on top of the case of beer.

"When you two first walked in here, I could tell you two were very much in love. If that man got down on bended knee then he's realized that you're worth keeping," she said.

"I suppose you're right," I replied. "But I don't know if I'm ready to settle down."

"Can you see yourself without him in your life?"

I thought and I couldn't see Logan not by my side.

"No I can't, he means the world to me. He's one of the many things' that keeps me sane."

"Then pay for this stuff and go tell him your answer."

I smiled and quickly paid for the thing's. I put the bag in the passenger seat the case of beer on the floor board. I started the jeep and headed back to the cabin. Once I reached the cabin I found Logan waiting on the front porch with a cigarette hanging between his lips.

It was rare to see him smoke, the Professor didn't allow it at the mansion, but I knew he did at the bar he went to every so often. I only seen him once or twice in the whole time we were dating.

"You get everything alright?" he asked coming off the porch.

"Yup I did. I even had a conversation with Mrs. Abels," I answered getting out of the jeep.

I grabbed the bag of food I had gotten, while Logan got his case of beer. We went inside and put the stuff away. I started dinner, while Logan took a walk with the dogs. I went back to the fireplace and picked up one of the photos. Mrs. Abels was right; I was the only woman that was ever in Logan's for three years in a long time. I knew from after the long talk we had after Mr. Sinister, that I was probably the only other woman besides Jean that Logan had strong feeling, since Mariko.

I knew I had won a place in his heart that had a lot of women in it and If Logan got down on bended knee and proposed in a place that he didn't open to a lot people, and then he was sure that I could handle being the wife of the Wolverine. Now I had to just get him to do it again so I could say yes. I put the photo back and wen back to cooking my soup.

Once it was done, I dishes up two bowls and set them on the table in the corner that served as a dinning table. I got the step stool out and reaching for a glass for my wine, I got the glass down and poured my wine before getting out a beer for Logan. It wasn't long until he came back and I finished setting the table with light the single candle.

We sat down and ate in silence; it wasn't until we were snuggled up on couch that I broke the silence.

"You should ask me again," I stated looking over at him.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Ask me to marry you again," I restated. "Please Logan."

"Alright," he said moving to get up to retrieve the ring.

I waited for him to come back. He got down on one knee again.

"Roxanne Juliette LeBeau, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he stated opening the ring box once again.

I threw myself into his arms and crushed my lips to his in a very passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and ran his free hand through my hair.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, yes, yes and a million times yes," I stated smiled at him.

We kissed again before he slipped the ring onto my finger. The rest of the night we celebrated and I couldn't wait until I could tell everyone else that we were getting married. We were curled up in bed my fingers drawing patterns across his bare chest.

"Am I the first girl you've brought up here?" I asked.

"You are the first girl I've brought up and popped the question to. Why are you asking?" he replied.

His left arm hand was running up and down my arm.

"I was just wondering."

"You're the only girl I've brought up and that the way it's staying."

I smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. Before I knew it he had me pinned under him and his lips were on mine once again.

 **XXX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The X-men. Give the credit to Marvel.**

 **A/N:** **This is an old story that I wrote back when I was in high school. I've decided to bring it back from the dead and re-write. This was original called** **'Isabella LeBeau and the Wolverine.'** **So if you remember it, congrats. If you don't, then sit back and enjoy the new story. If you time, let me know what you think about it. There is a bit of French in here and I will try to make sure to in put the translation under those parts, but if I don't, I use Google Translate to get the translations.**

 **XXX**

 **She Came from the Swamps**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Present day…**

We were all gathered in the war room going over a mission. I stood behind my heavily pregnant wife who wasn't going, but she was going to help Jean monitoring the mission. She was eight and half months along and she's wasn't capable of doing a lot now beside napping, reading, cooking, and etc. She didn't like having to slow down and be a normal house wife.

She had contracted her Aunt and they were due here next month, a week before Roxanne was due to have our little ones. This was going to be my last mission until we were settled as a family and had the girls on a routine. Dr. Aakster warned us that with twin they might come early and with me doing this last mission now, was upsetting Roxanne. I could smell the worry and disappointment rolling off her.

"Suit up and meet at the black bird in ten minutes," commanded Scott.

I helped her up from the chair and then we walked slowly down to the hanger.

"It's a standard mission Anne. I'll be home before ya know it," I told her.

"I know," She replied her right hand resting on top of her belly.

I pressed my lips to her temple as we entered the hanger.

"Don't worry too much and I love you guys okay. I'll be home before dinner," I told her.

"We love you too and I'll worry until you're back here," she replied I kissed her briefly, my hands resting on her belly.

I pulled away and walked up the ramp onto the blackbird while Jean stood next to Roxanne.

XXX

I watched the jet leave the hanger with my husband. I didn't want him away from me now that I was nearing my due date. With the warning that Dr. Aakster gave us, I was nervous he wouldn't be here to see our first born daughters come into the world.

"Come on. Let's go camp out in the war room," Said Jean. "I doubt you'll want to be else while he's gone."

I simple nodded my head in agreement before we headed back to the war room. For the next several hours, we sat in the danger room watch the news and listening to the reports. I had gotten up to use the restroom and when I came back everything had changed from a simple mission. My dream from when I was up at the cabin was unfolding

"Scott, if you come back without him, it'll devastate Roxy…" said Jean.

"I know, I'm not leaving without Wolverine," replied Scott.

"Where's my husband?" I asked.

Jean turned around and looked at me.

"He's been capture. Scott's going to get him back Roxanne." She told me.

Logan was captured. My husband was being held by god knows what and I could be having our children at anytime. Logan might not be there to meet them in their first hours of life.

"Let' me speak with Scott?" I stated walking toward her.

"Of course."

I went over and pushed the button for the comm.

"Scott, you get my husband's ass outta of there and you bring him home," I said calmly.

"I will Roxanne promise. Is there anything else?" replied Scott.

"Is Rogue there?" I asked.

"Right here sugar," came Rogue's voice.

"Once he's safe and on his home, smack him upside the head for me. I don't need this stress."

"You got it sugar," replied Rogue. "We'll get him out and bring him home. Don't worry okay."

"Yeah I'll try."

I moved from the console and gripped a chair. I took a deep breathe; I needed to be strong for my unborn children and their father. They had other idea's; I felt a sharp pain and double over.

"Roxanne? Are you okay?" I heard jean ask.

I breathed through the pain.

"No, no, no not now," I whispered. "He isn't here."

"Roxanne?"

"I don't know Jean. I'm scared those."

I felt a comforting hand my shoulder as another wave hit me.

"Argh... We need to go to the hospital. I think it's time."

"Alright. Jubilee you watch the comms, When Scott reports in tell him that we've gone to the hospital," Commanded Jean.

"Right, I'll ring Dr. Aakster for you," said Jubilee. "Good luck Roxie."

I gave her thumbs up has me and Jean went to leave for the hospital. Jean grabbed my bag and we got into her car. It was the longest drive in my life, but finally we arrived and I was rushed to a room. I was stripped of my clothes and put in a hospital gown. Dr. Aakster arrived and checked me over.

"I'm surprised Logan isn't here," she said.

"He's on business and doesn't know that she's gone into labor," replied Jean.

"I see. Hopefully he'll show up before he officially becomes a father," stated Dr. Aakster. "Now, Roxanne, you just relax and let your body do the work. Soon you'll have two daughters."

I nodded and hoped the Scott got Logan out fast. But know our luck; Logan wasn't going to get here in time.

XXX

 **4 years ago…**

We had just driven through the gates of the mansion, our week long vacation was up and we were expected back. I look down at the glittering ring on my left hand and couldn't wait to show it off to the other. We pulled into the garage and unloaded the dogs and grabbed our duffle bags before heading in.

We dropped our bags off and changed into our uniforms before heading down to the war room. I still had my ring though I knew that I would have to not wear or put it on a chain when I was on missions. We stood in the door way for a moment, before the professor noticed us.

"Welcome home you two," he said greeting us. "How was your vacation?"

"It was great," replied Logan.

"That's good to hear. You certainly deserved it Roxanne," said Jean.

"We should tell them," I said looking up Logan.

Everyone was paying attention to us. He nodded at me telling me go ahead and cause chaos.

"Tell us what?" questioned storm.

I held up my hand and let everyone take it before I told them.

"Logan proposed and I said yes," I told them.

Before either us knew it we were surrounded by our friends congratulating us and talking about planning the wedding. A few days later, I was reminded that I had to call my brother Bobby and tell him about my wedding, I told firm and clear that he was the one allowed to come from the guild. I didn't want a pack thieves at my wedding and I doubt the other's wanted to deal with them. I would have to call again once we settled on a date.

XXX

It was late June, wedding planning was in full swing with the girls, and Roxanne was out shopping and getting idea's. Our dates now consisted of wedding talk and her probing me for idea's. This had led me to realize that I didn't have a last name to give her and I didn't want to take LeBeau that's for sure. So I went to the professor and Hank.

"I need to find out my real last name," I said to the two men.

"We all know your memories are a jumbled mess," stated Professor.

"I want to at least try to give Roxanne my last name," I explained.

"You do realize that Roxanne doesn't care. She has never asked questioned she couldn't get from you herself," commented Hank. "I highly doubt Roxanne cares if her last changes or not."

"I know Hank, but I want to at least try."

"Well, we can try Logan, but we can't promise much," said the Professor.

We tried for days to get any leads out of my head to help and then Hank ran his programns to see if he could find anything on the information. It would be a while before we knew anything, so in the mean time I would let Roxanne prodded with idea's, questions, and whatever else she came up with.

XXX

We girls had been laying out a rough idea of what the wedding needed. What was really needed was me and Logan to set a date for the wedding. So here I was sitting on our bed waiting for Logan to get out of the shower, before dragging him out for a walk to talk about it.

I heard the door to the bathroom open and looked to see him in some jeans and no shirt on. Which distracted me for a bit.

"Enjoying the view darling?" he asked.

"Of course I am. What women wouldn't enjoy seeing her man shirtless? We need to discuss something rather important," I stated.

"Let me take a wild stabbed in the dark, our wedding?" he commented.

"How did you guess?" I questioned.

"It's the only thing you talk about for the last month. I've told you that the planning for it is all you, I'll wear whatever you want to stuff me in," he answered putting on a tee shirt. "So what is it?"

"Let's go for walk and talk. we haven't done that in a while."

"Alright."

We were soon out in the forest walking toward the lake. Apollo and Artemis bounding around infront of us. Our hands were laced as we walked.

"We need to set a date," I stated.

"You could…" he started.

I cut him off.

"No, I don't want to be the one making all the decisions. I get that you don't want to help with the whole thing, but I'm asking for two things' as of now. You're helping set the date and where we should have our wedding. It's _our_ wedding day we're planning."

"No, you're right. Why are you always right?"

"I'm not always right. anyways let's start throw idea's around."

"What about November or December?" he threw out.

I just stared and blinked at him. My soon to be husband wanted me to freeze on our wedding day. I've been through what three winters and I still wasn't prepared for the cold that came with snow.

"I was thinking of out door wedding. We both enjoy being outside, I thought it would be nice to have an outdoor wedding rather than inside like Jean's," I told him.

"Right and we don't need a crazy swamp girl popsicle on our wedding day."

We had neared the lake and I took in the view like I always did.

"so you like the outdoor wedding idea?"

"Yeah I do like it."

"Let's have our wedding here. In March maybe, in the evening."

His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you sure? That's still in the winter to be fair. Not as cold those."

"I think I can handle the cold in March."

"Then I think we're set darling."

We walked back and looked at the calendar to pick the actually date. We choose March 10 which was on a Thursday. I marked it and then we went off to the rec room to relax and enjoy the evening without any wedding talk.

XXX

 **Present day…**

It has been several hours since we arrived at the hospital and I was making little progress. Jean was staying in Contract with Jubilee and so far they were still working on getting Logan out. I was walking around the hall with Jean working through contractions.

"He needs to get soon so I can curse him out," I said as I worked through another contraction.

"Jubilee said that if they don't get Logan in the next hour Scott is sending Remy home to sit with you," Said Jean.

"No, Remy is needed there. You tell Jubilee to tell Scott that if Remy shows up here…" I started looking up to see Logan rounding the corner. "Never mind."

Jean moved away as Logan neared us.

"The other's are waiting at the mansion, but Scott, Remy, and Rogue are down in the waiting room," stated Logan.

"I'll head down there," said Jean.

"Thanks for staying with me Jean," I stated.

"You're welcome Roxanne."

We complete my walk and I was back in my room as Dr. Aakster came in to check me. Hours ago she had told me that if I didn't make more progress C-section was going to be a possibility. At the time I wasn't thrilled that I might have a C-section without Logan here.

"Well, I see Mr. Howlett as joined us. Let's see if you've a progress," she said. "Have you told him about what has happened?"

"No, he just got here like five minutes ago," I replied.

"I see, well it we're not going have to do a C-section. In a few more hours you'll have your babies," she said.

As she left I had another contraction and I grabbed Logan's hand. I looked over at him and saw him cringe a bit.

"You did this," I growled at him.

"I'm pretty sure I had help Darling," He said back calming.

"Bâtard!" I said as I went through the pain.

 _Bastard_

"That's just the pain talking."

As much as I cussed him out the more supportive he was. As we made another round of the hall, he rubbed my lower back as I went through the pain and utter comforting words. Four more hours of walking, the contractions were getting worse and closer together. At this point I was in the bed, as the nurse and Dr. Aakster came in.

"Let's check you and see where we stand," said Dr. Aakster.

I felt Logan running his hand up and down my arm comforting me as he pressed his lips against my hair.

"You're looking good. I think you two will soon be greeting your daughters," she said.

That's when everything was explained to us. I looked up at Logan who only smiled at me. I went into another contraction.

"I need to push," I said.

Dr. Aakster nodded as I started pushing. What seemed like forever, I finally had one of two daughters. I laid back on the bed, panting as our daughter started to wail like a banshee.

"Would you like to cut the cord Logan?" asked Dr. Aakster.

"sure," said Logan taking up the scissors.

Soon the nurse was cleaning and wrapping her up as I felt the need to push again. In few minutes later our second daughter was born and wailing much like her sister. I was dead tired as I held our daughters for the first time. But it was all worth it.

"Look at them, aren't they adorable," I cooed looked at up at them.

"Yeah, just like their mom," he said. "You did a good job."

"No, we did a good job."

I held them for a few more minutes before they opened their eyes and looked up at me.

"They have our eyes," I said. "One has your blue eyes and the other has my turquoise eyes. Logan I have an idea."

"Hmm, what is your idea?" he questioned.

"How about the one with my eyes is named Charlotte Nicole and the one with your eyes is named Victoria Mae?"

"I like that. Tell them apart by their eyes," He said.

Once that was settled they were taken to the nursery for the night. I realized that it was quite late and some of the aunts and uncles were in the waiting room.

"You should go tell Remy, Jean, Scott, and Rogue about them and take them to see Victoria and Charlotte," I whispered while I started fall asleep.

"Alright," he said kissing me. "Get some rest while I'm gone."

I nodded and let sleep finally take over.

XXX

I walked down to the waiting room where I had left Remy, Scott, and Rogue earlier. They were still there and they looked up when I approached.

"Are they okay?" asked Remy.

"They're all fine. Roxanne is sleeping and the girls are in the nursery," I replied. "Roxanne sent me down here to show off Victoria and Charlotte."

"We shouldn't disappoint the new mom," said Rogue. "Besides I want to meet my nieces."

"As do we," stated Jean dragging Scott out of the waiting room.

Rogue did the same to Remy and I followed after them, chuckling the whole way. We arrived at the nursery window and looked through all the newborns until we found Victoria and Charlotte Howlett.

"Aww, they're so cute," said Jean.

"Yeah, they have a set of lungs on them too. They also have both have mine and Anne's eyes. Victoria has my eyes and Charlotte's got her mom's," I told them.

"Congratulations Logan. The first set of x-kids," said Scott.

"They're going to be spoiled rotting," said Rogue.

"No kidding. Especially by their uncle Remy," stated Remy.

I had to laugh; I couldn't wait to tell Roxanne that. Those I had a feeling Remy would only get so far was spoiling them if Roxy had any say. After a few more minutes of watching my little girls sleep they decided to leave and get some rest, while I headed back to sit with my wife.

I was thankful that the room had a comfortable chair to sit in. I watched Roxanne sleep before I too got some much needed rest.

XXX

 **4 years ago and seven months until wedding…**

We had reached month two of wedding planning and I now stood in a wedding dress shop looking for the perfect dress. I had decided on a rustic/ western like wedding, which didn't involve Logan wearing a Tux. When I told him that he didn't have to wear a tux for our wedding, he wouldn't stop kissing me.

I knew what I wanted in a wedding dress. I wanted a lace wedding dress that fit with what the rustic theme. And with in an hour or two I had found my perfect dress. It was a lace A-line off with cap sleeves. The lace had a flower pattern in it and the dress fit me perfectly.

"You look like a princess," said Jean.

"It looks so perfect," said Marie.

"I think this is definitely your dress," stated Ororo.

"I just hope Logan likes it," I said.

"Sugar, if you wore a potato sack he would love it. Don't worry about it."

I nodded before heading back to the dressing room to change out of the dress, before I had to choose a wedding veil. I choose one that carried on with the flower pattern and it only went to my finger tips. Then it was off to get bride maids dresses after we picked up Jubilee from the arcade.

"I don't have any requirements for dresses, just needs to fit the theme," I told them.

"Right, so what color are we looking at?" asked Marie.

"Ashy blue or a gray blue," I replied. "Rustic/Western is the theme."

It was another four hours before we head back to the mansion. Once I had relaxed I went up and changed into my uniform and went down to do a session with Logan.

XXX

 **Present Day…**

I woke up to hear some voices talking to Logan, opening an eye I saw Remy, Marie, Ororo, and Jubilee. They were all gathered around something, but I couldn't see anything. I sat up more before I spoke up.

"What's going on?" I said loud enough for them to hear me.

They turned around to look at me.

"Marie and Remy brought Ororo and Jubes up to see the girls," said Logan.

I nodded and watched Logan come back to me.

"And we brought you flowers from Everyone," said Ororo motioning to the side table.

I looked over and saw a basket of pink flowers with a two little teddy bears.

"Aww, thanks, they're lovely," I said. "But what are you guys looking at."

"The nurse brought the girls in hour ago and then they got visitors," explained Logan.

"They're so adorable," said Jubilee.

"Yes they are," agreed Ororo.

"So is the professor and hank coming to visit?" I questioned.

"Hank thought it best that he wait until they came home to meet them and if you're still in this afternoon, the professor might come up with Jean and Scott," answered Ororo.

"I called Bobby and Aunt Abegail to let them know," stated Remy.

We talked while I eventually got the cuddle my girls again with Logan so pictures could be taken and then Logan held them for the first time. I made sure I got pictures of that. That's when Dr. Aakster and the hospital pediatrician came in to talk with us.

"Well, you seem to be doing just fine Roxanne; I'm going to be sending you home this afternoon," said Dr. Aakster.

"And your girls are as healthy as they can be. They can go home as well," said the pediatrician. "Those make sure you get pediatrician as soon as you can."

We both nodded.

"How long until the paperwork is done?" asked Logan.

"An hour or so," answered Dr. Aakster.

He nodded and got up.

"I'll have to go and get one of the car. I came with Jean and Scott last night," he explained.

That's when Remy pulling out my keys and tossed them at Logan.

"Already ahead of you, Scott took it by the local fire station to make sure the seats were in correctly," said Remy.

"Thanks Remy," said Logan.

"We'll see you guys back at the mansion," said Rogue.

Everyone left with one last look at Charlotte and Victoria. Logan went down to my car to get the car carriers for the girls while we waited for the paper work to be done. An hour and half later I was sitting a wheel chair with the basket of flowers in my lap while Logan carried our sleeping daughters out. Once everything was situated in the car, we head home to the mansion were Charlotte and Victoria meeting the last two members of our mixed family.

 **XXX**


End file.
